The Mummy
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Chris, Jill, Leon and a whole lot of Umbrella baddies invade 'The Mummy.'
1. Introduction

The Mummy  
A Resident Evil Fanfiction  
By The Headcrook  
  
Legal BS Disclaimer. All characters from the Resident Evil series are the property of Capcom.   
The events from The Mummy are the property of Universal Studios, and are used without permission.  
  
Introduction  
  
[Thebes, circa 2134 B.C. The camera scrolls across the flourishing city, and stops to focus   
on a powerful-looking man on a chariot. While this is going on, someone is speaking off-screen.  
It is Carlos Oliveira's voice.]  
  
Carlos' voice: Thebes: city of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharoah Seti the First...  
  
[Scene changes to that of a balcony. A tall man is looking out at the guards that are praticing  
on the ground. We see that it's Alexander Ashford, alias Nosferatu from Code: Veronica, playing as   
Imhotep. He looks human, but still has no hair.]  
  
Carlos' voice: Home of Imohtep, Pharoah's high priest...  
  
[The door closes behind him and a pretty young woman covered in makeup from head to toe saunters  
over to Imhotep.]  
  
Carlos' voice: And birthplace to Anuck-su-namun, Pharoah's mistress. No other man was allowed to   
touch her.  
  
[Anuck-sa-namun walks to the balcony and stands in front on Imhotep.]  
  
Carlos' voice: But for their love, they were willing to risk their very lives.  
  
[Imhotep and Anuck-su-namun are now kissing. Imhotep accidentally places his hand on Anuck-sa-namun's  
shoulder and smears her make-up. Imhotep's priests attempt to close the door, but they are forcibly   
open and Seti barges in.]  
  
Seti (in Egyptian): [What's going on? Why are you here?]  
  
[He sees Anuck-su-namun's form through the curtains and walkes over to her. Meanwhile, the priests   
closed the door. When he gets there, he finds her leaning up against a statue of the cat goddess   
Baset. He smiles upon seeing her, but then he sees the smeared makeup on her shoulder.]  
  
Seti (points at her shoulder):[Who has touched you?!]  
  
[Anuck-su-namun looks at the smear on her shoulder and gasps. Seti senses someone standing behind him and  
turns around. Imhotep is standing there and he pulls out Seti's sword.]  
  
Seti: [Imhotep?! My priest!]  
  
[Seti fails to notice Anuck-sa-namun pull out a dagger and she proceeds to stab him in the back. Imhotep  
raises the sword and stabs Seti. The priests watch in horror as Imhotep and Anuck-su-namun stab the pharoah  
to death. Then there is a loud thud at the door. That caught Imhotep and Anuck-su-namun's attention.]  
  
Imhotep: [Pharoah's bodyguards.]  
  
[The guards bang on the door but it doesn't give.]  
  
Anuck-su-namun: [You have to go! Save yourself!]  
  
Imhotep: [No...]  
  
Anuck-su-namun: [Only you can resurrect me!]  
  
[The door finally give way and Pharoah's bodyguards come charging in.]  
  
Imhotep (struggles as his priests drag him away from Anuck-su-namun): [What are you doing? Get away from  
me!] (To Anuck-su-namun) [You will live again! I will resurrect you!]  
  
[Imhotep and his priests escape, just as the bodyguards charge into the room, and gasp at the sight of their  
fallen pharoah.]  
  
Anuck-su-namun: [My body will no longer be his temple!]  
  
[Anuck-su-namun raises the dagger and stabs herself. Imhotep watches this and turns away. Scene fades to  
that of the desert at night. Imhotep and a number of priests are in their chariots.]  
  
Carlos' voice: Late into the night, Imhotep broke into Anuck-su-namun's tomb and stole her body and organs,   
which were in four sacred canopic jars. He and his priests then went to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, and  
took the Book of the Dead from its resting place.  
  
[The chariots enter Hamunaptra. Inside, Imhotep leads a procession of priests to the main underground   
chamber. In his hands, he is holding a black book carved from stone. Anuck-su-namun's body is laying on   
a stone slab in the middle of the room. Imhotep begans reading from the Book of the dead as the other priests  
circled the slab and began bowing and chanting. Nearby in a pool of black water, the soul of Anuck-su-namun  
appears and floats over Anuck-su-namun's body before it disappears. Anuck-su-namun opens her eyes and gasps  
her first breath.   
  
Carlos's voice: But before the ritual could be finished, Seti's bodyguards intervened and stopped him from   
finishing the ritual.  
  
[Before Imhotep could finish the ritual, Pharoah Seti's bodyguards storm the room and surround him and the   
priests. Anuck-su-namun's soul appears once again and her body is once again lifeless once more, just as the   
soul of Anuck-su-namun dives back into the pool. Alexander--or should I say Imhotep screams in his rage.]  
  
Carlos's voice: Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive.  
  
[Scene changes to that of the preperation room. The embalmers are busy contucting the mummification   
procedures on the priests, who were screaming from the extreme pain that they endured.]  
  
Carlos's voice: As for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the HOM-DAI. The worst of all ancient curses.  
one so horrible, it had never before been bestowed.  
  
[Imhotep is on his knees. His arms are held back. His mouth is pried open. Using a pair of tongs, an   
Embalmer slowly pulls Imhotep's tongue out of his mouth, then places a very sharp knife on top of it.   
Imhotep screams as his tongue is severed.]  
  
[Minutes later, Imhotep-now wrapped up like a mummy, is placed struggling inside a sarcophagus. Another  
embalmer wearing an Anubis mask walks up, carrying a huge vase. Standing over the sarcophagus, he upends  
the vase over the struggling Imhotep, who screams in agony as scarabs come out of the vase on on top of him.  
The still-screaming man is then covered by the lid of the sarcophagus, which is then locked by a key of   
some sort. He is then buried at the base of the Statue of Anubis]  
  
Carlos' voice: He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for all of eternity. They would   
never allow him to be released. For he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy   
flesh-eater, with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility...  
  
[Scene facdes to Hamunaptra, Present Day. A band of Legionnaires are preparing to face off against Tuareg  
raiders.]  
  
Carlos's voice: For four thousand years, men have been fighting on this cursed land, and we, the Magi, the   
descendant of Pharoah's sacred bodyguards, have been keeping watch... 


	2. Looking for a Good Time

Chapter One: Looking for a Good Time  
  
Hamanaptra Ruins, Present Day (2001, not 1925!)  
  
Things looked grim for the small garrison of the French Foreign Legion. Their opponents were about  
2,000 Tuareg horsemen, armed to the teeth. And they were headed straight for Hamanaptra.  
  
Only one Legionnaire didn't looked scared. After fighting off hoardes of zombies and other monsters, a band  
of raiders seemed like a walk in the park for Christopher Redfield. Right now, he was scanning the horizon  
looking at the incoming Tuareg raiders with a half-amused, half-expectant look on his face. Unshouldering  
his rifle, he slid a couple of rounds into the chamber before sliding the bolt home.  
  
"I knew this was going to be a lousy day," he muttered.  
  
Vincent Goldman (whacko Umbrella commander from Sheena Island) flopped down beside him, his rifle in his   
hand. "Personally, I would like to surrender. Why can we not just surrender?"  
  
Chris took the bandolier Vinny was holding and criscrossed it across his own chest. "Because it's not in the  
script. Where's the commander?"  
  
There was the sound of a horse whinnying and Chris and Vinny turned around and saw their Legionnaire  
commander ride off, scared shitless.  
  
Vinny looked ay Chris. "Looks like you just got promoted."  
  
Chris shook his head. He pulled out his rifle and took aim. "Prenez vous positions!" he shouted to his  
fellow Legionnaires.  
  
Almost immediately, the two hundred Legionnaires took their positions, rifles in hand, loaded and aimed  
at the incoming enemy.  
  
Chris shouldered his own rifle, as did Vinny. "Steady!" Chris shouted. He then turned to Vinny. "You're  
with me on this one, right?"  
  
"Oh, your strength gives me strength," Vinny replied sarcastically.  
  
"Steady!"  
  
Vinny looked at the charging Tuareg, then he took off running. Chris looked at the pitiful sight of a man  
and wondered if this was the guy that had intetionally spread the T-virus over Sheena Island. He shook his  
head and focused on the threat ahead. "Steady!"  
  
The Tuaregs were getting closer.  
  
"Steady!" Chris yelled.  
  
The Tuaregs were getting even closer...  
  
"FIRE!" Chris commanded.  
  
The Legionnaires ripped open on the Tuareg raiders with their rifles. The rifles report with a loud crash.   
The blasts blows dozens of Tuaregs clean off their mounts. The prone Legionnaires quickly begin to reload.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
The kneeling Legionnaires fire. More Tuaregs bite the sand. Then a row of about fifty Turaegs lined up and  
fired on the Legionnaires, wiping out a quarter of the Legionnaires.  
  
"FIRE!" Chris bellowed.  
  
The remaining standing Legionnaires returned fire, sending more Turaegs into the sand. Then the entire  
Turaeg forces storm the ruins, killing Legionnaires left and right. Chirs continued to fire on the Tuaregs   
with his rifle, until he runs out of ammunition. A charging Tuareg horseman came at him and Chris used his  
rifle like a Louisville Slugger and knocked the Tuareg off his mount.  
  
Dropping his rifle, Chris pulled out two Beretta handguns and started to fire upon any and all Turaeg raiders.  
He managed to drop about twenty of them, before he ran out of ammo. Then he ran in order to avoid gunfire from  
four Turaeg horseman.  
  
Meanwhile, Vinny was running for his life. He finds an open door and makes a beeline for it. Chris sees him  
and decides to follow him. However, Vinny makes it to the open door first and starts to close it.  
  
"Hey! Don't you close that door!" Chris yelled. "DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR!"  
  
Too late. Chris pushed against the door, but it wouldn't budge. In the meantime, the foru Tureag raiders that  
were chasing Chris earlier found him and the chase once again is on. Chris, dodging gunfire, ran from his  
pursuers, but they were gaining. He turned left...  
  
And found himself trapped. The wall turned out to be a statue of Anubis. Chris turned around. The four horsemen  
had finally caught up with him, and had their rifles aimed at him. Chris pulled out a cigarette and placed it  
to his lips and closed his eyes.  
  
Before the horseman could fire upon our hero, their horses went berserk, knocking them to the ground. The four  
horsemen now scared beyond belief, mamaged to get their horses under control and got out of there, the horses  
scared as if the devil had done the deed.  
  
Chris was wondering what was taking the four raiders so long to shoot him. He opened his eyes. The horsemen  
were gone, as well as the other Tureag raiders. All of the other Legionnaires were dead, or had fled with   
their commander.  
  
He then felt something. Something...evil. Slowly he turned around and looked up. Right into the statue of  
Anubis, the jackal-headed god of Death. Suddenly, the sand begins to shift under Chris's feet. He starts to  
back away, keeping his eyes on the transforming sand, it looks like huge snakes are wiggling and writhing   
beneath it, forming lines and shapes, --drawing a picture. He quickly turns and runs off through the ruins.  
Had he stayed a few minutes longer, he would have seen a man's screaming face in the sand.  
  
***  
  
Watching the entire melee from a ridge, the Magi, the descendants of Pharoah's bodyguards, nodded in grim   
approval of the chaos that had taken place. Carlos Oliveira, now dressed in the Magi's robes, sat atop his  
horse. "The Creature remains undisturbed," he said in accented Arabic.  
  
Another Magi pointed down on one of the Legionnaires that was running from the ruins. "What about this one?"  
he asked. "Shall we kill him?"  
  
Carlos shook his head. "No. The desert will do that."  
  
***  
  
Chris felt like he was being watched. He looked up on an nearby ridge and saw a group of horsemen looking down  
on him. Rather than invoke the fury of the newcomers, he just simply ran off. 


	3. A Discovery

Chapter Three: A Discovery  
  
Cairo Museum--Cairo, Egypt, a few months later  
  
Balancing herself on the ladder, Jill Valentine whistled a happy tune to herself as she placed the books   
back in their right places. Rather than the S.T.A.R.S. member who had annhialated the Nemesis back in Raccoon  
City, Jill looks rather uninteresting; eye-glasses, hair-in-a-bun (she's wearing a wig), long boring dress,   
basically, your typical prudish nightmare.  
  
Right now, she was placing all of the books that started with "O" back in their rightful places on the  
bookshelf. She pulled out another one from under her arm and looked at the title. "Huh? Tuthmosis? What's  
this doing here?"  
  
Carefully, so as not to lose her balance, she looks over her shoulder to the bookshelf behind her, where all   
the titles begin with the letter "TO". Then she looks down. It's a long way to the bottom. Jill gently sets   
the other books down on the top shelf, then turns and gingerly starts to reach across the aisle with the   
Tuthmosis book. It's a little too far, so she stretches, reaching, holding the top of the ladder with  
her fingertips, she's almost got it, closer now closer.  
  
And that's when the ladder pulls away from the shelf. Jill yelps, flings the Tuthmosis book and grabs the top   
of the ladder, which stands straight up. Jill holds her breath, swaying precariously, and then she loses her   
balance, the ladder swings around and Jill starts stilt-walking down the aisle.  
  
That's when it happens. The ladder crosses the aisle, does an about face and heads back the way it came.   
Jill clings to the top, struggling for balance. The ladder teeters out into the main aisle and picks up   
speed. Jill screams as it does a 180, spins into another aisle and finally crashes into a bookshelf.   
  
The effect was dramatic the bookshelf that Jill had crashed into tettered forward and smashed into another  
one...and that one fell forward and smashed into another one...and another...and another, until all of the  
books and shelves were on the floor.  
  
Jill slipped off the glasses and looked at the mess that she singlehandedly made. "Oh, boy."  
  
That is when the curator walked in. The curator is none other than Barry Burton, and after taking one look  
at the mess, he is pissed. "Look at this mess! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, Anything but this! Compared to   
you, the other plagues were a joy!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, sir," Jill managed to reply. "It was an accident."  
  
Barry fumed. "When Ramesses destroyed Syria, THAT was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Why do I even put up   
with you?"  
  
Jill took a wild guess. "You put up with me, because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher   
hieroglyphics and hieratic, and I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code   
and catalogue this library?"  
  
Barry shook his head. "Wrong. I put up with you because your late parents were our finest patrons.   
Now straighten up this mess!"  
  
After Barry had stalked out of the libary, Jill stood there, fuming. But then again, it WAS her fault that the   
library was in its present condition.  
  
Then she heard a noise from another gallery. Jill decided to check that out before she set about cleaning the  
libary. Then she heard it again. It DEFINITELY came from the Middle Kingdom gallery. Jill walked through the  
stacks of books and enters the gallery. Geabbing a torch from nearby, she looked around for a moment. All she  
saw was a statue of Anubis, another of Horus. Jill was starting to get scared.  
  
The wig was starting to itch, so she pulled it off and tossed it aside, revealing her usual short brown hair.  
Jill looked around for a moment before she saw an sarchophagus with the lid removed. She freezes, swallows   
hard, nervously looks around to see who could have opened it. Then she slowly leans forward with the torch,   
and peers inside.  
  
A hideous, rotted mummy sits up and screeches at her. Jull screamed, drops the torch and backs away, scared   
out of her wits. And then, coming from inside the sarcophagus, she hears someone laughing. A man sits up in  
the sarchophagus, drunk and laughing like a hyena. It is none other than Leon Kennedy, her 'brother.'  
  
Jill was pissed at his latest stunt. "Have you no respect for the dead?"  
  
Leon grinned and slung his arm over the mummy's shoulders. "Right now, I only wish to join them."  
  
Jill smacked him one and hauled him out of the sarchophagus. "Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than   
later, before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours."  
  
"My dear, sweet, baby sister, I'll have you know, that at this moment my career is on a high note," Leon  
insisted.  
  
Jill rolled her eyes. " High note? Ha! For five years you've been scrounging around Egypt, and what have you   
to show for it? Nothing."  
  
Leon began to search his pockets. "I have something right here!"  
  
Jill sat down at the base of a statue. " Oh no, not another worthless trinket, Leon, if I bring one more  
piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you, he'll fire me."  
  
Leon shows Jill his find. She took it and looked at it. It was a rather unique box, about the size of an orange  
and shaped like an octagon.  
  
Jill was immediately curious. "Where did you get this?"  
  
Leon shrugged his shoulders. "Some excavation in Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything, Jill. Tell   
me I've found something."  
  
Jill fiddled with the box, until she finds some slats in them. She shifts the box, almost like a puzzle, and  
the top half unfolded, almost into a key. Inside the key/box was a piece of folded papyrus.  
  
Jill grinned at Leon. "Leon...I think you have sound something."  
  
***  
  
"Do you see this cartouche?" Jill pointed out to Barry. "I'm sure it's the official royal seal of Seti the   
First."  
  
The curator rubbed his beard. "Perhaps..."  
  
Leon leaned inand looked at the map. "Okay. Two questions. Who the hell is Seti the First? And was he rich?"  
  
Jill beamed. "He was the last of the Old Kingdom Pharaohs, said to be the wealthiest of them all."  
  
Leon began to drool at the thought of how much wealth this guy have. "I like this guy already."  
  
Barry picks up the map and reguards it for a moment.   
  
"I've already dated it, this map. It's almost four thousand years old. And the hieratics over here..." Jill  
took a deep breath. "It's Hamunaptra."  
  
Barry freezes, but he recovers. "Hamunaptra is a myth. We are scholars, not treasure hunters."  
  
"Are we talking about THE Hamunaptra?" Leon asked.  
  
Jill nodded. "Yes. The City of The Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of   
Egypt."  
  
Leon knew this story. "The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick   
of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes."  
  
"All we know is that Hamunaptra disappreared sometime around 2134 B.C.," Jill noted.  
  
Barry holds the map closer to the candle-lamp. "The city doesn't exist. It's all faiy tales and myth." He   
doesn't realize that the map was on fire, since he was holding it a little too close to the lamp. He then  
realises that it is on fire and throws it to the floor.  
  
Leon quickly puts the flames out and picked up the half-burnt map. "You burned it! You burned off the part   
with the lost city!"  
  
Barry leaned back into his seat. "It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the   
foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned." 


	4. Questions

Chapter Four: Questions  
  
Cairo Prison  
  
When Jill and Leon arrived at Cairo Prison, they found the prison warden to be none other than the crooked  
Raccoon Police Department chief Brian Irons. He grinned at the both of them. "Welcome to Cairo Prison!" he  
boomed. "Please, step this way."  
  
Jill was, once again, angry at Leon for not telling her the truth. "You said you found this puzzle box on a   
dig in Thebes!" she hissed.  
  
Leon shrugged his shoulders. "I was mistaken."  
  
"You lied to me!"  
  
Leon looked at Jill. "I lie to everyone. What makes you so special?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be your sister!"  
  
"Well, that makes you more gullible."  
  
"You stole this from a drunk from the local casbah!" Jill accused.  
  
Irons led the two to the visitors' pen. "What is he in for?" Jill asked.  
  
Irons shrugged his shoulders. "Wouldn't say. He just said he was looking for a good time."  
  
As if on cue, the prison door swung open and a prisoner was pushed into the pen. The prisoner, which is Chris  
Redfield, is in chains and is pushed up against the cell bars. Chris is hardly recognizable. His hair has   
gotten longer and he was growing a beard.  
  
"He's nothing but a damn criminal?" Jill snapped at Leon.  
  
Leon was about to say something but Chris spoke. "Who are you?" He looked at Jill. "And who's the broad?"  
  
Jill's eye twiched. "Broad?"  
  
"She's my sister," Leon began. "We're missionaries."  
  
Chris looked at Jill for a long moment. "Oh, well. Guess she's not a total loss."  
  
"What?!" Jill screeched.  
  
Irons left the group to speak with one of the prison's guards. "I'll be back," he said to the group.  
  
"I tremble with anticipation," Chris said wryly. He was rewarded with a blow to the back from the guard in the  
pen with him. Chris was not fazed by the blow. He just simply shook it off.  
  
"We, uh found your puzzle box," Jill began, "and we come to ask you about it."  
  
Chris looked into Jill's eyes. "No?"  
  
"No?" Jill repeated.  
  
"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."  
  
'Smart,' Jill thought. "How do you know that this box pertains to Hamunaptra?"  
  
"Because that's where I was when I found it," Chris replied. "I was there."  
  
Leon leaned in. "How do we know that you're not lying about this box?" he asked.  
  
Chris looked at Leon closely. "Do I know you?"  
  
Leon realized that he knew who he was, but he decided to play dumb. "Uh, no."  
  
Chris's fist went through the bars and glanced off Leon's jaw, knocking him out. Again, Chris got another  
blow from the guard. Again he shrugged it off. Jill stepped over Leon's body and moved in closer to Chris.  
  
"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was there."  
  
"You swear?"  
  
Chris grinned. "Every damn day."  
  
Jill frowned. "That's not what I meant."  
  
Chris nodded. "I know what you mean. Seti's place. City Of The Dead."  
  
Jill leaned closer to Chris. "Can you tell me how to get there?"  
  
"You wanna know?"  
  
Jill nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Really wanna know?"  
  
Jill nods and Chris motions her to come even closer. She does so and Chris grabs her and kisses her on the  
lips.  
  
"Then get me the hell outa here!" Chris yelled.  
  
Jill is stunned. A guard clubs Chris, his face bouncing off the bars again, but before he can react the guards   
grab him, pulled him away from the bars and drag him out of the room.  
  
Jill turned to Irons, who had just returned from his errands. "Where are they taking him?"  
  
Irons grinned. "Thay are taking him to be hanged. Apparently, he had a VERY good time."  
***  
Hundreds of filthy prisoners stare down onto the gallows as the hangman's noose is draped over Chris's head   
and cinched tight around his neck. Jill follows the warden onto a balcony above the gallows. The prisoners all   
go dead quiet at the sight of her, like jackals staring at fresh meat.  
  
Jill turned to Irons. "I'll give you a hundred dollars American to save his life."  
  
Irons snorted. "I make more than that in bribes. Besides, I would pay one hundred dollars American just to see   
him hang."  
  
Jill raised her price. "Two hundred!"  
  
"Proceed!"  
  
"Three hundred!"  
  
Meanwhile, on the gallows, the hangman was finishing tighening the noose on Chris's neck. "Any last requests,  
pig?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like ya to let me go," Chris croaked.  
  
Back on the balcony, Jill raised her price yet again. "Five hundred!"  
  
Irons thought about it. "Uh...no." He then gestures to the hangman, who promptly flipped the lever. The   
trapdoor under Chris's feet gives way.  
  
"NO!" Jill screamed.  
  
Chris falls through, but the rope pays out. Amazingly anough, Chris is still alive.  
  
Irons was amused with Chris's predicament. "His neck didn't break. Now we can watch him strangle to death."  
  
The prisoners are now berzerk, seeing that Chris was still alive, but the effect of strangulation was taking   
its toll on Chris.  
  
Jill was desperate. "He knows the location to Hamunaptra."  
  
That caught Irons' attention. "You lie."  
  
Jill was taken aback by Irons's statment. "I would never!"  
  
At the end of the rope, Chris is starting to turn red.  
  
Irons pointed to Chris. "Are you saying this idiot knows where to find The City Of The Dead? Truly?"  
  
Jill nodded. "Yes and if you cut him down, we will give you ten percent."  
  
Irons narrowed his eyes. "Fifty percent."  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"Forty."  
  
"Twenty-five, not a penny less. That's more that what you get in bribes from Umbrella."  
  
Irons growled. She had nailed him down. But then again, she DID have a point. He looked at the hangman on the   
gallows. "Cut him down!"  
  
The hangman draws a scmitar and slices the rope, sending Chris to the ground. He's half-dead, but very much   
alive. He looks up at Jill, who had a smug look on her face. She cocks her eyebrows and smiles down at him with  
an 'I-save-your-ass" grin. 


	5. New Ally and Old Enemies

Chapter Five: New Ally and Old Enemies  
  
Cairo Port  
  
"Do you think he'll show up?" Jill asked as she dragged her suitcase along the busy port.  
  
Leon nodded. "Undoubtedly. His word is his word."  
  
Jill puffed her hair. "Personally, I think he's filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him   
one bit."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
Jill and Leon turned around. Chris walked up towards them. He is how clean, shaven, spit-polished and to   
Jill's eyes, handsome to boot. Basically, he looks like the Chris Redfield that we all know. He was wearing  
a white shirt, khaki pants and spit-shined boots. A khaki scarf is tied around his neck. Slung over his   
shoulder, was a huge gunnysack.  
  
Jill was impressed--and surprised at his appearance. Chris simply cocks an eyebrow at her. She managed to  
stop herself from blushing. "Oh. Um...hello."  
  
Leon shakes Chris's hand. "Nice day for an adventure, isn't it, Redfield?"  
  
"Yeah. Nice," Chris managed to reply.  
  
Jill managed to recover her wits and she addressed Chris. "Mister Redfield, can you look me in the eye and   
guarantee me this is not some sort of scam? Because if it is, I'm warning you--"  
  
Chris takes a step forward, invading her space and looks into her eyes. Jill doesn't back away him. "You're   
WARNING me? All I can tell you, Miss Valentine, is that when my Colonel found that map, the whole damn   
garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find   
that city. The only thing we found there was sand...and blood."  
  
Jill was speechless.  
  
Chris saw that he had gotten through to her. "Let me get your bags."  
  
He picks up her hags and walked up the gangplank and onto the barge. Leon watched the entire exchange and   
takes note. "Yes. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing like him at all."  
  
Jill glared at Leon. Then Irons showed up. "Good morning to the both of you."  
  
Jill spun around. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Irons was now on the gangplank. "It's called protecting my investment. Thank you very much."  
  
***  
  
Nighttime. A small boat containing several Magi warriors stealthily made its way towards the barge. Their   
mission was to recover the key and destroy the map...and kill ANYONE that gets in their way.  
  
***  
  
Chris ran into Leon on the deck. He was playing cards with two men. They were Alfred Ashford and Nicholai  
Ginovaef. There was a pretty blonde woman sitting with them, reading a book. Chris recognized her as Alexia  
Ashford. She was in her human form, but she still had the armorlike plating on her lower right arm and hand  
(the hand in which she uses to fling the blood, which bursts into flames).  
  
"There you are, Redfield," Leon said brightly. "We could use another player."  
  
"I gamble with my life, never with my money," Chris insisted.  
  
Nicholai looked at Chris and adjusts his eyeglasses. "Never? What if I were to wager five hundred dollars   
says we get to Hamunaptra before you?" he asked in his heavy Russian accent.  
  
"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" Chris repeated.  
  
Alfred looked around for a moment. "Where's the other guy? There's supposed to be three of us, and my sister  
is the Egyptologist."  
  
"What other guy?" Chris asked.  
  
A soft chuckle came from the shadows behind Chris. "Long time, no see, Chris."  
  
Chris spun around. That voice belonged to none other than...  
  
"WESKER?!" Chris screeched.  
  
Albert Wesker steps into view. He is still sporting his pair of expensive-looking shades. "Surprised? Thought  
you would never see me again, huh?"  
  
Chris pointed to Alexia. "I was hoping she had killed you the last time I saw you."  
  
"No," Wesker replied, "but she came pretty close."  
  
Before the two could try and kill each other, Alexia intervened. She stepped in between them and faced Wesker.  
"Look here. I hired you to help me find Hamunaptra, not try and kill the hero."  
  
"And what if I don't follow your instructions?" Wesker retorted.  
  
Alexia raised her armor-plated hand. "Remember the Antarctic? I'll slap you around this barge, right before I  
burn your ass."  
  
Wesker gulped. Even with his superhuman strength and speed, it takes someone like Alexia Ashford to put him in  
check. She did it once, and he REALLY didn't want her to do it again. He nodded to Alexia and took a seat   
beside Nicholai.  
  
Alexia turned back to Chris, faling back into character. "What makes you so confident that you would reach  
Hamunaptra, sir?" she replied.  
  
"What makes you?" Chris retorted.  
  
"We got us a man who's actually been there," Alfred declared.  
  
That caught Chris off guard. Leon beamed brightly. "What a coincidence, why--"  
  
Chris then 'accidentally' hits Leon in the back with his gunnysack, causing him to shut up, and change his   
tune.  
  
"Whose deal is it? Is it my deal? I thought I just dealt?"  
  
Chris placed his hand on Leon's shoulder. "Gentlemen, you have youselves a bet. Good Evening, Leon." He   
squeezed Leon's shoulder. Hard. Then he left.  
  
Leon winced from the pain. "Good night."  
***  
Jill is sitting at a table on the deck, reading a book. Then a huge sack drops onto the table, startling her.  
  
"Sorry about that," Chris apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"The only thing that scares me, Mister Redfield, are your manners," Jill replied curtly.  
  
"Still angry about that kiss back in the prison, huh?"  
  
"If you call THAT a kiss."  
  
Chris undid some latches and rolled the gunnysack across the table, revealing an assortment of weapons. There  
were his two Custom Berettas, parts for a Remington shotgun, a Bowie knife, a Desert Eagle Magnum, two Browning  
handguns, a H&K VP70 handgun, a grenade launcher, a .45 revolver, a Glock 19 pistol, several wrapped sticks of   
dynamite, and a lot of ammo.  
  
Jill gawked at the weapons. "Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?"  
  
Chris took out the shotgun parts and began to put them together. "There's something out there, you know.   
Something under that sand."  
  
"I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book, actually. Leon thinks there's treasure. What do you think   
is out there?" Jill asked.  
  
Chris snapped two parts of the shotgun together. "I can sum it all up in one word. Evil. The Tuaregs and the   
Bedouins believe that Hamunaptra is cursed."  
  
"I don't believe in fairy tales and myth, Mister Redfield, but I do believe that one of the most famous books   
in history is buried out there, The Book Of The Amun-Ra. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child.   
It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit."  
  
Chris finished assembling his shotgun and loaded a couple of shells into the chamber. "So it makes no nevermind  
to you that the book is supposedly made of pure gold, right?"  
  
Jill is surprised at his knowledge. "You know your history."  
  
Chris smirks at her and cocks his shotgun. "I know my treasure." He then pulled out his two Berettas and   
slaps a couple of clips in and shoves them into his holsters.  
  
Jill starts to leave, but she stops and turns back to Chris. "By the way, ...why did you kiss me?"  
  
Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I was about to be hanged. Seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
That comment made Jill furious, and she storms off.  
  
Chris watched her go, a little puzzled. "What? What did I say?"  
  
He heard someone snickering nearby. Chris stands up, pulls out a Beretta and finds where the source of the   
noise. He reached out and yanked the person into view.   
  
"My very good friend! What a surprise!" Vincent yelped. "I was worried that you didn't make it!"  
  
"Why if it ain't my little buddy, Vinny. I think I should kill kill you." Chris then pressed the barrel of the  
Beretta against Vinny's chin.  
  
"Think of my children!" Vinny pleaded.  
  
"You don't have any children," Chris sneered.  
  
"Someday I might."  
  
Chris slammed Vinny against the wall, maing Vinny yelp. "Shut up. So you're the one that's leading the guys  
from Umbrella, I should've known. Sho what's the scam? You take them and leave them in the middle of the desert   
to rot?"  
  
"Unfortunately no. These guys are smart, they pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo, so I   
must go all the way."  
  
Chris released Vinny and slipped gun back into his holster. "Them's the breaks, huh?"  
  
Vinny looked at Chris. "You never believed in Hamunaptra, Redfield. Why are you going back?"  
  
Chris pointed to Jill, who was tending to the camels nearby. "See that girl? She saved my neck. Literally."  
  
Jill looked at Chris, who smiled at her and she walked off.  
  
Vinny smirked at Chris. "You always did have more balls than brains."   
  
Both men laughed. Then Chris grabbed Vinny and tossed him over the rail and into the water. "Goodbye, Vinny."  
  
Vinny landed in the water with a loud splash. "Redfield! I am going to kill you for this!"  
  
Chris grinned at the spluttering man in the water. Then he notice something on the deck. Three sets of wet   
footprints. 'Looks like business is about to pick up,' he thought as he went to check up on Jill.  
***  
Jill was in her cabin, preparing for bed. She changed out of her dress and into a nightgown. She ran a brush  
through her short hair, while at the same time, reading a book about Bembridge scholars. Her mind began to  
wander on the events at the prison, especially when Chris had kissed her.  
  
She slammed the book shut and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "For crying out loud, it wasn't that   
good of a kiss anyway," she scolded herself. She accidentally dropped her brush. When she stood back up after   
picking up the brush, she saw the reflection of someone else in the room.  
  
Jill opened her mouth to scream, but the Magi clamped his hand over her mouth, and lifts his other hand, which  
was holding a wicked-looking hook. "Where is the map?" he demanded.  
  
Jill pointed to the table, where the map was at, next to a lit candle.  
  
"And the key? Where is the key?" the Magi demamded.  
  
"What key?" Jill squeaked.  
  
Then the door to Jill's cabin was kicked open and Chris bursts in, his Berettas in each hand. The Magi turned   
to him, using Jill as a sheild.  
  
Chris saw the light on the candle flicker and he spins around, just as the window opens, and another Magi comes  
into viev, two Lugers in his hand. He fires at Chris, and Chris responds in kind, killing the Magi. In the  
process, he blasts a kerosine lamp from the wall, which promptly bursts into flames. Jill grabs the candle on   
the table and heaves it back over her shoulder, right into her captor's eye. He screeches in pain and lets her   
go. Chris then grabs her and yanked her out of the burning room.  
  
Jill tried to pull herself free from Chris's grip. "The map! We need the map!"  
  
Chris tapped the barrel of one of his guns on his forehead. "Relax, Jill. I'M the map. It's all up here."  
  
That did little to make Jill feel better. "Oh that's comforting."  
***  
Hot melted wax covers the injured Magi's face as he holds his sore eye and struggles to the door. Then he   
notices the key-box on the floor. He bends over to pick it up. And that's when the door is kicked open again,   
it hits him in the ass and knocks him into the fire. Leon leans in, and sees nothing but flames.  
  
The Magi is now completely on fire. He pulls out his gun and aims at Leon, who immediately turns and runs out  
of the room.  
***  
Chris and Jill race out onto the deck near the horse paddock. People are screaming. Basically, all hell has   
broken loose. A chunk of the wall is blown off next to Jill's head. Chris pivots and returns fire. It's the   
last Magi, on the other side of the paddock.   
  
Another lantern is shot and explodes into flames. Chris shoots off the paddock lock. Now the horses are going   
berzerk. Chris fires over their heads. They charge through the door. The Magi gunman screamed as the horses   
stampede over him. Flames sweep up the walls and race across the roof. Half the barge is now on fire. Chris   
throws the gunnysack over his shoulder and turns to Jill. "Can you swim?"  
  
"Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it!" Jill yelled.  
  
Chris then scoops up Jill into her arms and holds her over the railing. "Trust me. It calls for it." He then   
proceeds to drop Jill into the water.  
  
Chris was about to join her, but a panicky Irons showed up. "Redfield! What do we do?!"  
  
"Wait here! I'll get help!" Chris leapt over the edge and into the water. Irons stands on deck for a moment  
before he realized that he had been tricked. Growling, he heaved himself over the ledge and into the water.  
***  
Leon ran out into the bow, where Nicholai, Wesker, and Alfred were in the middle of a heated shootout with  
several Magi gunmen. Alexia was helping out the men by burning several Magi with a quick movement of her armor-  
plated hand. Leon simply shakes his head.  
  
The Magi that had held Jill hostage earlier--how a flaming torch stumbles behind him. Alfred sees him and aimed  
his sniper rifle at the Magi and shot him, sending the burning man over the ledge.   
  
"Nice shot," Leon commented.  
  
"And he couldn't hit Claire in Code Veronica," Nicholai sniped.  
  
Leon sees the key-box on the deck and picks it up. "And did I panic? I think not."  
  
Either the horses charge onto the bow or it had gotten too hot to handle, Leon dives over one side, the   
Umbrella group dive over the other.  
***  
Much to everyone's dismay, everyone from Umbrella had made it to shore. Wesker had lost his glasses, revealing  
his catlike eyes, Nicholai was cursing in Russian, and Alexia was trying to dry herself off.  
  
"This is a messed up country," Alfred muttered as he poured the water out of his now-clogged rifle.  
***  
On the other side of the river, Chris, Jill, Leon, and Warden Irons waded out of the water. All three men tried  
not to gawk at Jill, since she was not wearing much. Chris fished out his gunnysack out of the water.   
Thankfully, it was very watertight, so none of his equipment wasn't damaged.  
  
"Redfield! Hey, Redfield!" It was Vinny. He was on the other side with the guys from Umbrella. "Looks to me  
like I got all the horses!"  
  
"Hey Vinny!' Chris yelled back. "Looks to me like your're on the wrong side of the river!"  
  
Vinny realized that Chris was right. He kicked the water, cursing in French. Meanwhile the barge is sinking. 


	6. The Search for Hamunaptra

Chapter Six: The Search for Hamunaptra  
  
Bedouin Trading Post  
  
Chris was more useful when they arrived at a trading post. After talkng to the traders for a moment, Leon  
forked over some cash for transportation across the desert. Jill was somewhere in the camp, changing clothes  
and Irons was being ran off by numerous Bedouin women.  
  
"I can't belive the price of these fleabags," Leon muttered as he took the reins of four camels. He handed one  
to Chris.  
  
"We could have gotten them for free," Chris said. "All we had to do was give them Jill."  
  
Leon gave Chris a wry smile. "Awfully tempting, wasn't it?"  
  
Jill stepped out of a trading tent. She's changed into a gorgeous, tightly fitted, Bedouin dress.   
  
Chris gawked at her. "Awfully," he murmured.  
  
Jill blushed from underneath her veil.  
***  
The four are now slowly making their was across the sunbaked Sahara. Leon is complaining about his camel.  
"Never did like camels. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting."  
  
Chris watches as Irons savagely attacks a chicken wing. He shuddered at the sight, which reminded him of a  
zombie. Irons sucks at his gums, then spits out some chicken fat.   
  
Chris make a face. "Yeah, disgusting."  
  
Jill was enjoying herself on her camel. "Well I think they're cute."  
***  
They continued to ride into the night. Jill was fast asleep on her camel. Chris reaches over and steadies her  
just as she starts to fall off. Meanwhile, Leon and Irons were also asleep, the burly warden snoring. For a  
long moment, Chris watches Jill sleep, then he looks up at a nearby ridge...  
  
...where Carlos Oliveira and a group of Magi was looking down on them.   
  
"This one has heart," he said of Chris.  
***   
Morning. Chris knows that he and the others are close to Hamunaptra, since there are several hundred skeletons  
littering the hard desert ground.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Leon asked, pointing to the bones.  
  
"Those are the other seekers of Hamunaptra," Chris deadpanned.  
  
"Those which had failed," Jill whispered.  
  
Chris nodded. The Umbrella Expedition rides out from behind the far end of the dune. They are accompanied by  
almost two dozen native diggers. Vinny rides lead on a camel, while the others ride horses.  
  
The two parties come to a stop. Only Vinny and Chris reach each other. "Good morning, my friend!"  
  
Chris acknoledges Vinny with a nod. The two ex-Legionnaires stare out into the horizon.  
  
"Well, what the bloody hell we doing?" Alfred asked, his sniper rifle slung over his back.  
  
"Patience, Mr. Ashford," Vinny replied.  
  
Nicholai looks over to Chris. "Remember our bet, Redfield. First one to the city gets five hundred bucks."  
  
Chris and Vinny just stare out at the flat nothingness. Jill and Leon share a look. And then, the sun starts   
to rise in the distance, breaking the flat horizon.  
  
Chris looked at Jill and Leon. "Get ready."  
  
"For what?" Jill inquired.  
  
"We're about to be show the way."  
  
The sun rose over the majestic horizon. The both sides saw it. It was like a mirage, fluttering out in the  
distance. Then the morning mist cleared and the ruins stand before them.  
  
Hamunaptra.  
  
Wesker let out a whistle. "Will you look at that."  
  
Nicholai said something in Russian.  
  
"Hamunaptra," Alfred breathed.  
  
Chris sighed. "Here we go again."  
  
Both Chris and Vinny race off, with Jill, Leon and the other behind them, with the two men in the lead. The  
race is even, until Vinny pulls out his riding crop and began to beat Chris over the head with it. When he  
tried to hit Chris for the third time, Chris grabbed the whip and tossed Vinny from his mount.  
  
"Serves you right!" Jill said as she and Leon passed him on their camels.  
  
Vinny stumbles to his feet, spits out a mouthful of sand and ran out of the wat inorder to avoid the incoming  
stampede of horse and camel. Jill manages to beat Chris to the stone ramp.  
  
"Jill! Slow Down!" Chris yelled.  
  
Jill ignores him as she races up the ramp towards the gate.  
  
"Slow down, Jill!" Chris yelled. "There's a really big--"  
  
The camel that Jill was riding on came to an abrupt stop and Jill is sent flying through the air, right before  
landing on her rear in a sand dune. Chris slows his camel to a stop next to her camel.  
  
"Never mind," Chris said, laughing.  
  
Leon, and the Umbrella guys enter the city ruins. Chris approaches them and held out his hand. "You owe me  
five hundred bucks."  
***  
The excavation of Hamunaptra went underway. Under Egyptologist Ashford's guidance, the workers began to haul   
rock and dirt out of the Temple doorway. Nicholai looked out into the distance, where Chris and the others  
were excavating near a statue of Anubis.  
  
"They know something we don't know?" the Russian asked.  
  
Wesker shrugged his shoulders. "They are lead by a woman. What do they know?"  
  
Suddenly, Nicholai, Vinny, and Alfred edge away from Wesker. Wesker felt someone tapping on his shoulder and   
he turned around, finding himself face-to-face with Alexia Ashford.  
  
"Oh, shit," he muttered.  
  
Alexia then proceeded to casually backhand Wesker with her armored hand, sending the superman flying across the  
ruins. Nicholai, Alfred, and Vinny stared in awe at the omnipotent superwoman.  
  
"Remind me never to piss off your sister," Nicholai whispered to Alfred.  
***  
Meanwhile, Chris, Leon, Jill, and Irons (who had seen Wesker flying across the ruins after Alexia backhanded   
him) are working next to a narrow crevice, which weaves it's way through the ruins. Chris ties a rope   
around a pillar, smacking Irons with the rope as he did so, and tosses the rest of the coils into the crevice.   
  
Chris notices Jill trying to wipe the tarnish away from a mirror. "What are those mirrors for?"  
  
Jill looked up. "Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see."  
  
Chris went to his gunnysack and pulled out a small leather satchel and walked over to Jill. "Here. This is for  
you," he said. "I got this from our Umbrella friends. I think you might find it useful when you're down there,  
when, you know."  
  
He turned away fom her and saw that Irons was looking at him and Jill the entire time. "What are you looking   
at?"  
  
Irons made it look like he was doing something. Jill opened the satchel, revealing a small archaelogy kit. Jill  
smiled at the gift that Chris had given her. She turned to Chris, who was starting to rappel down into the  
crevice.  
***  
Inside the darkened chamber, Chris waves a torch as Jill, Leon, and Irons drop down next to him. Jill peers   
into the spooky darkness. "Do you realize we are standing inside a room that no one has entered in over four   
thousand years?"  
  
Irons snorted. "Big deal. Where's the treasure?"  
  
Jill ignores him and moves over to a metal disk on the wall. She brushes the cobwebs away from it, then   
repositions it on it's pedestal, aiming it at a ray of light shining in from the outer mirrors. The ray of   
light strikes the disk and shoots from one disk to another, until the chambers is lit up.  
  
Jill beamed. "And then there was light."   
  
"That is a neat trick," Chris complimented.  
  
Jill looked around for a moment. "Oh my God, It's a preparation room."  
  
"Preparation for what?" Chris asked.  
  
"For entering the afterlife."  
  
"This is where they made the mummies," Leon added.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Great."  
***  
Jill, Chris, Leon, and Irons enter into a large room and up to the feet of an enormous half-buried statue.   
The feet is the lower half of Anubis. Then they hear the sound again, coming closer now, from the other side of   
the statue. And closer. Chris pulls Jill behind him. And closer. Chris pulls out his guns and raises them in   
the ready position.   
  
The sound is getting closer.  
  
Chris leaps out. Three sweaty faces lunged back at him. Chris reacts, but he doesn't pull the trigger because  
it's just the Umbrella Team, their guns are up, cocked and aimed, Vinny with his .45 revolver, Alfred with his   
sniper rifle, Nicholai with his M-16 assault rifle, and Wesker, looking the worse for the wear after his run-in   
with Alexia, had his Colt Python out. Alexia had her aromred hand raised, ready to fling out some of her bloody   
ichor.  
  
When everyone saw that it wasn't some kind of monster, or a Tyrant, everyone lowered their weapons. "You scared   
us, Redfield," Alfred said.  
  
"Likewise," Chris replied.  
  
Nicholai eyed the tool kit that Jill was holding. "That's my tool kit!"  
  
Jill held the took kit close to her.  
  
Again everyone raised their weapons. This time, Irons pulled out his Desert Eagle and Leon whipped out his   
trusty VP70 handgun.  
  
"Okay, I might be mistaken," Nicholai admitted.  
  
Again, everyone lowered their weapons. "This is our dig site," Alexia said. "Back off."  
  
Jill met Alexia's gaze with her own. "We got here first."  
  
Once again, the guns go up. "This is OUR statue, Redfield," Wesker said.  
  
Chris reguarded his former superior with cold eyes. "Don't see your name on it."  
  
Vinny cocked the hammer on his revolver. "Ten to one, Redfield. your odds are not so good."  
  
Chris trains one of his guns on Vinny. "I've had worse."  
  
Leon clenched his VP70. "Yeah, me too."  
  
Chris gives him a sideways glance. It is a Mexican standoff. Then Jill gently takes Chris's gun hand and pulls   
it down. "Let's be nice, children, if we're going to play together, we must learn to share." She looked at   
Chris. "There are other places to dig."  
  
That did it. Chris and the other two men lowered their weapons and the Umbrella did the same. With a cool   
smile, Chris and the others wandered off into the ruins.  
***  
Later, Jill and the other two men found a place to dig. Irons went off by himself in the ruins, obviously   
wanting some time to himself. The two men were punding away at the ceiling with sledgehammers, while Jill is  
chipping at the ceiling with a small hammer.  
  
"According to my calculations, we should be right under the statue. We'll come up right between his legs," Jill  
explained.  
  
"And when those idiots from Umbrella fall asleep, we'll take the book from them," Leon finished.  
  
"You're sure you can find the secret compartment?" Chris asked.  
  
Jill nodded. "Yes, if Egyptologist Ashford hasn't already found it."  
  
Leon looked around for a moment. "Where's Irons?"  
***  
Warden Irons crawls into a dark chamber and lights a torch. A mural wall comes alive. Embedded into it are   
dozens of black amethyst acrabs; glittering images of the sacred beetles. Awestruck, the Irons pulls out a   
pocket knife and starts prying away at one of the precious bugs.  
  
"This will get me a nice price at the bazzar," he said.  
***  
The Umbrella Team finally found the secret compartment in the Anubis statue. Finally glad that the expedition  
was getting somewhere, Alfred grabbed a crowbar and started to pry at the seam.  
  
Then Alexia pulled him back. "Careful, brother. Seti was no fool."  
  
Alfred saw the intensity in his twin's eyes. Alexia then pointed to a couple of diggers. "We'll let them open   
it, hmm?"  
  
Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."  
  
Alexia nods, then shouts in Arabic at the Diggers. They hesitate, filled with fear, before they move forward   
with crowbars and stick them into the seams. The other Diggers back away, scared. Vinny and the other three   
men exchange looks, and then they back away as well.  
***  
  
After digging for about an hour, Chris, Jill, and Leon decide to take a break. Jill was explaining to Chris   
about the rituals of mummification, while Leon was looking around.  
  
Chris winced at Jill explanation. "Let me get this straight. They stuck a sharp, red hot poker up your nose,   
scramble your brain into small pieces, then ripped it all out through your nostrils? That's gotta hurt."  
  
"It's called mummification. You're dead when they do this," Jill noted.  
  
"I really think that we shouldn't be talking about this," Leon said, tossing rocks up against the wall.   
  
"For the record, don't put me down for mummification if I don't make it," Chris replied.  
  
Leon chuckled and he chucked a huge rock at the ceiling. "Same here."  
  
There was a loud cracking sound, then a huge sachophagus fell DIRECTLY in front of Chris and Jill. Had if they  
stood directly underneath it, then the results would not be great for the both of them.  
  
Jill coughed from the dust. "It's a sarcophagus." She looked up. "And it was buried at the base of Anubis."  
She looked at the heavy coffin. "He must've been someone of great importance...or he had done something very  
naughty."  
***  
Back at the feet of the Anubis statue, the three diggers were prying at the secret compartment with their   
crowbars. Alexia yealls something in Arabic. The diggers pulled harder at the seams, which started to give.  
Alexia yells again. The compartments start to loosen. Alexia yells yet again. The compartment finally gives  
way--  
  
--and an intense burst of liquid sprays out of the seams. The spray hits the three diggers head-on...and they  
scream as the liquid proceeds to melt their skin off. By the time they hit the ground, they are nothing but   
skeletons.  
***  
Cut back to Warden Irons drops an amethyst-scarab into his pouch, then greedily-starts prying away at another.   
It rips off, he drops it into his pouch, only he misses, and this scarab quietly falls to the sandy floor   
without Irons noticing.  
  
It begins to transform. The amethyst starts to glow. Something inside starts to wiggle; as if the amethyst   
were some sort of strange cocoon. Then it splits open and a real live hideous scrab scurries out. It races over   
to the Irons' shoe, quickly burrows into the leather and vanishes inside.  
  
The Warden's eyes shot open. He starts to scream, drops his knife and frantically starts clawing away at his   
pant leg, higher and higher until he rips open his shirt revealing a large, hideous lump, burrowing in his   
skin. It burrows its was up his fat belly and across his hairy chest. Warden claws and scratches at it, trying   
to stop it. The lump moves up his neck. And then the scarab-lump vanishes into his head.  
***  
Jill, Leon, and Chris clear the dirt off the top of the sarcophagus, revealing a single, ominous hieroglyph.   
Jill stares at it, while Leon impatiently strums his fingers across the lid.  
  
"Well? Who is it?" Leon asked.  
  
Jill stared at the hieroglyph, confused and concerned. "'He that shall not be named.'"  
  
Chris looked at the strange lock. "There's some sort of lock here."  
  
"Whoever's in here, sure wasn't getting out," Leon quipped.  
  
"No kidding," Chris replied. "It'll take us a month to crack this thing without a key."  
  
Jill's face was alight. "A key! That's it! That's what he was talking about!"  
  
"Who?" Leon and Chris said in unisom.  
  
Jill started to search Leon's knapsack. "The man on the barge. The one with the hook, he was looking   
for a key." She finds the key-box.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Leon yelled.  
  
Jill unfolds the box, --it's now shaped exactly like the lock's keyhole. Jill smiles and starts to place it   
into the lock. And that's when they hear the Irons' screams echoing through the labyrinth. All three of them   
turn and take-off running.  
***  
Warden Irons is screaming and dancing insanely around the labyrinth, totally freaked from the extreme pain in   
his head. Chris, Jill and Leon run up just as Irons starts yanking his own hair out of his head by the   
handful. Chris and Leon grab at Irons' hands, but he's far too crazed, he shoves them aside, then runs full   
bore down the length of the labyrinth and slams his head straight into a rock wall. Warden Irons drops to the   
ground. Dead as lead, his eyes wide open. Chris, Jill and Leon just stand there staring, breathing hard,   
wide-eyed themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Magi Attacks!

Chapter Seven: Magi Attacks!  
  
After the mishap on both sides, the two camps were in a state of alert. Alexia's nerves were on razor edge and  
her brother was checking to see if his rifle was properly loaded.  
  
Thankfully, Chris, Jill, and Leon were the calmer. Jill and Leon were sitting at their camp, stoking the fire,  
wandering how Chief--er, Warden Irons had died.  
  
"What do you suppose killed him?" Jill asked.  
  
Leon scoffed. "Did you ever see him eat?"  
  
Chris appeared and sat down beside Jill. In his hands, he was holding his Remmington shotgun. "Seems the   
guys from Umbrella had a little misfortune of their own today. Nicholai told me that three of their diggers   
were killed."  
  
Jill leaned in closer. "What? How?"  
  
"Pressurized salt acid. Some sort of ancient booby-trap," Chris replied.  
  
Leon tossed another log into the fire. "Maybe this place really is cursed."  
  
A gust of wind blows through the camp. The campfire flickers. Chris and Leon share a nervous look.   
Jill laughs. "Oh, you two."  
  
Chris jacked a shell into the shotgun. "You don't believe in curses?"  
  
Jill shook her head. "I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe."  
  
Chris's grip tightened on the shotgun. "I believe in being prepared."  
  
While this is going on, Leon is fishing through the late Irons' pouch. He reaches in, scrounging around. Then  
Leon screams in pain and pulls his hand back out of the pouch, causing Chris and Jill to jump. "WHAT?! WHAT IS   
IT?!" they both yelled.  
  
Leon sucks his finger, then reaches back into the pouch and pulls out a liquor bottle, the top having been   
chipped off. Leon smiles at the bottle, then turns the pouch inside-out and shakes it, nothing but sand is   
inside it.  
  
"Wow! Glenlivet! Twelve years old!" Leon rejoiced. He yanked the cork out of the bottle and took a whiff. It  
still smelled good. "Well, he may have been a stinky guy, but he had good taste."  
  
Leon takes a swig from the bottle, while Chris and Jill smiled guiltily at each other. Suddenly, Chris raised   
his hand, silencing the other two. Jill looked at his face. He had an intense look of concentration on his   
face.   
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Chris toses her his shotgun and pulls out his Berettas. "Wait here."  
  
He gets up and takes off running through the ruins. Jill immediately gets up and runs after him. Leon grabs   
his gun, holds the bottle of Glenlivet tight and dashes after her. "Excuse me! But didn't the man just say   
'wait here?' Jill!"  
***  
Upon arriving at the Umbrella camp, Chris found the camp under attack from about two dozen Magi riders riding  
through on powerful Arabians, firing upon the diggers with their guns and rifles. Nicholai (with half of his   
face covered in shaving foam) and Alfred respond by returning fire on the Magi, during which Alfred was shot   
in the arm, but thankfully, it was a flesh wound.  
  
Alexia was flinging, bloody ichor at the attackers, which upon contact with the Magi riders, bursted into   
flames. Wesker, however had a more aggressive approach when it came to dealing with the Magi. Using his   
superhuman speed and strength, Wesker was bum-rushing and clotheslining Magi riders left and right.  
  
Chris enters into the fray, blasting away Magi left and right. Then Jill shows up. A Magi rider saw her and  
attempted to cut her down, but in an attempt to escape, Jill trips over her own feet, spins and accidentally  
pulls the trigger, blasting the Magi rider clean off his mount.  
  
Leon was hiding behind a wall, shooting at the Magi riders. The Vinny hid beside him and swiped the bottle of  
wine from him. Just as he was taking a swig, he sees a Magi rider charging at them on his horse, preparing to  
decapitate the both of them with his sword.  
  
Vinny spat out the wine--right into Leon's face-- and took off. Leon followed suit, but the Magi was closing   
in on him fast and furious. When he turns around, he finds the Magi falling to the ground, thanks to a mid-air  
tackle by Chris.  
  
The scarf covering the Magi's face unravels, the face belonging to Carlos Oliveira. He brings the scimitar to  
bear on Chris, but he shoots it out of his hand. While Chris was shooting at another charging Magi, Carlos had  
another scmitar out and when Chris turned his attention back to Carlos, he knocked the gun out of his hand,  
and sends Chris running.  
  
Chris dives and rolls and comes up with a stick of dynamite in his hand. He shoves the fuse into the fire,   
igniting it and shoves the explosive into Carlos's face.  
  
Carlos stops short of killing Chris. He shouts to the other Magi riders in Arabic, giving the order to stop.  
With dramatic flair, he points his scmitar to Chris. "We will shed no more blood. Leave this place...or die!  
You have one day!"  
  
He jumps onto his horse and once again shouts in Arabic to his followers to order to ride out. Carlos then   
gallops out followed by his Magi raiders. Chris yanks the fuse out of the stick of dynamite and throws it away.  
Looking around for a moment, he saw Jill flat on her back, still holding the smoking shotgun. Chris helps her  
up and checks her out for bruises and other cuts. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
Jill looks up into his strong eyes. It's the first time he's shown genuine concern for her. And she likes it.   
He's also holding her a little too close. And she likes that too. She manages to stop blushing in time. "I'm  
fine. Thanks."  
  
Wesker helped Vinny to his feet. "This proves it. Seti's fortune has got to be there!"  
  
Alfred holds his chin in thought. "For them to protect it like this, you just know there's got to be treasure   
down there."  
  
Chris is still holding Jill close. "I don't buy it. These men are a desert people. They value water, not gold."  
  
Nicholai walks up to Chris. His face is still half-covered with shaving foam. "I propose that we set up camp  
together for the night. What do you say?"  
***  
Later on, Leon--now drunk--keels over. He is now drunk and is now fast asleep. Chris and Jill laugh, both   
half-in-the-bag themselves, the bottle of wine is almost gone. Chris offers the bottle to Jill, who justs   
waves it away.  
  
"Unlike my brother, sir, I know when to say no," Jill slurred.  
  
Chris downs the remining wine and throws the bottle away. "Unlike your brother, Miss Valentine, you I don't   
get."  
  
Jill had the biggest smile on her face. "I know, you're wondering, what's a place like me doing in a girl like   
this?"  
  
Chris forced a chuckle. "Uh, something like that."  
  
Jill pulled out a small locket (she got it on loan from Sherry) and opened it. Inside was a photo of Jill and   
Leon when she was younger and her parents. "Egypt is in my blood. My father was a famous explorer, he loved  
Egypt so much that he married an Egyptian--my mother--who was quite an adventurer herself."  
  
Chris nodded. "Okay, I get your parents and I get your brother, but what are you doing here?"  
  
Jill stands up, obviously insulted. "I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure hunter, or a   
gunfighter, Mister Redfield, but I'm proud of what I am."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
Jill grinned. "I...am a librarian!"  
  
Chris facefaulted.  
  
Jill plopped back down beside him, really drunk, she grins and proudly lifts her head high. "I'm going to kiss  
you, Mister Redfield."  
  
"Chris," he insisted.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Call me Chris."  
  
She gives him a goofy smile. They both leaned forward and closes their eyes. Then Jill slumps forward and   
passes out. Chris just smiles. 


	8. Welcome to the Horror

Chapter Eight: Welcome to the Horror  
  
The next day, it was business as usual. Jill, Chris, and Leon--looking incredibly hungover--were back at the  
sarcophagus that they had 'found' the day before. Now the sarcophagus is now standing on one end  
  
"I can't believe I allowed the two of you to get me drunk," Jill muttered as she fumbled with the key-box.  
  
"Don't blame me, I don't even remember being there," Leon retorted.  
  
"Well neither do I, thank you," Jill replied curtly. She then remembered her lines. "I've dreamed about this  
moment ever since I was a child."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow. "You dream about dead guys?"  
  
Jill ignored him for the moment. "The sacred spells have been carved off," she said, pointing to a spot on the  
lid. "The hieratics and hieroglyphs that protect the deceased on his journey into the afterlife, they've been   
removed. This man was cursed."  
  
Chris blew out a whistle. "Tough break."  
  
"I'm all tears," Leon said as he took the key-box from his 'sister' and placed it on the lock. "Let's see who's  
inside."  
  
Leon proceeds to turns it. A series of strange, mechanical-like sounds are heard, and then the sarcophagus   
unlocks. He and Chris then started to push the lid open, while Jill stood by and watched with growing   
anticipation.  
  
Then the lid popped open and the most hideous, maggot-infested, rotten corpse imaginable jumps up.  
  
All three heroes jumped back and screamed at the sight. They don't realize that this is the gruesome remains  
of Imhotep. He is now the 'Elephant Man' of corpses; twisted and deformed. The years have not been kind. He   
slumps back into his coffin.  
  
"It's...it's a mummy," Jill breathed.  
  
"Is he supposed to look like that?" Chris asked.  
  
Jill shook her head. "No. I've never seen a mummy look like this. He's...he's still..."  
  
"Juicy," Chris and Leon surmised.  
  
Jill took a guess on the mummy's age. "Yes. He's more than four thousand years old and still decomposing."  
  
Chris points to the inside of the lid. "Hey. Look at this."  
  
Jill looked inside and gasped softly. There were fingernail scratches on the inside. "My God. This man was   
buried alive." She leaned in closer. "And he left a message..." She ran her fingers across some carved   
hieratics. "'Death is the only beginning.'"  
  
Chris looked around for a moment. "Where's my grenade launcher?"  
  
"What are you going to do? Shoot him?" Leon asked dryly.  
  
"If he decides to wakes up, then yeah!"  
***  
The Umbrella Expedition are back at the Anubis statue. The diggers are now pulling a ornate box from the secret  
compartment. As soon as they set it on the floor, Alexia was busy translating the writing on the lid. "There is   
a curse upon this chest," she said.  
  
Wesker scoffed. "Curse, schmurse."  
  
Nicholai laughed. "Who really cares?"  
  
Alexia give the both of them the evil eye. "In these hallowed grounds, that which was set forth in ancient  
times, is as strong today, as it was then." She turned back to the box and read the inscription. "'Death will   
come on swift wings to whoever opens this chest.'"  
  
A gust of wind blew throughout the chamber. That's all the diggers could stand and they take off running. Vinny   
looked around nervously. "We shouldn't be here," he whispered.  
  
Alexia continued to decipher the hieratics. "It says here that there is one, the undead, who is bound by sacred   
law to consumate this curse, if brought back to life."  
  
"Yeah, well, let's just make sure we don't bring anybody back from the dead then, huh?" Wesker quipped.  
  
Alexia decided to punch Wesker's lights out later. Right now, she was in the middle of her translation. "He   
will kill all who open this chest, and assimilate their organs and fluids. And in so doing he will regenerate.   
And no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this earth."  
  
Again the wind whistles, and the torches flicker. Alfred and Alexia share a worried look. Nicholai shrugs his  
shoulders. "Let's just open the damn thing."  
  
Wesker, Nichloai, and Alfred began to pry open the chest, while Vinny and Alexia watch. Then Vinny slowly backs  
away. Then he breaks into a run, screaming, "Beware of the curse!"  
  
Wesker watches him run away. "Stupid superstitious bastard," he muttered.  
  
And that's when the seal breaks. A black vapor blasts out of the chest. Everybody vanishes into the strange   
cloud.  
  
A few minutes later, after the coughing fits were over, the vapor begins to settle. Alexia slowly steps up,   
reaches inside, and lifts out a heavy burlap bag. Everyone's eyes widen in excitement as she sticks his hand   
into the bag and slowly pulls out a black book made of what appeared to be stone.  
  
Alexia was giddy with delight. "I have heard tales of this book, but I never truly believed it existed."  
  
Wesker fumed. "Where's the treasure?"  
  
"This, gentlemen," Alexia replied, "IS treasure."  
  
Wesker kicks the chest. "I wouldn't trade ya for a brass spoon!" The chest breaks open, unfolding to reveal  
a lower compartment. Inside, are five jewel-encrusted canopic jars, one is shattered and is without jewels.  
  
Alexia points to the canopic jars. "THERE'S your treasure, gentlemen."  
***  
Once again, the two camps have joined together. Vinny, Chris, and Leon are sitting in front of a campfire.  
Wesker, Nicholai, and Alfred show up and take a seat around the campfire. Each man is holding one of the   
canopic jars.  
  
"Say Redfield, what do you think these babies will fetch back home?" Wesker asked.  
  
"We heard you gentlemen found yerselves a nice gooey mummy. Congratulations," Alfred said.  
  
Nicholai couldn't stop laughing. "You know if you dry him out, you can sell him for firewood."  
  
Chris was about to but a bullet in Nicholai's head when Jill showed up, carrying something in her hands. Chris  
nudged Vinny. "You're in her seat."  
  
Vinny scoffed...then he stood up for Jill when he saw Chris go for his Bowie knife.  
  
Jill sat in Vinny's place. "Look what I found. Scarabs, flesh eaters, I found them inside our friend's coffin.  
They can stay alive for years living off the flesh of a corpse."  
  
Chris and Leon looked at the scrab remains, obviously disgusted. "You saying somebody threw these things in   
with our guy, and they slowly ate him alive?"  
  
"Very slowly."  
  
Leon tossed another log into the fire. "He certainly was not a popular guy when they planted him."  
  
Chris grinned. "Maybe he had gotten a little frisky with the Pharoah's daughter."  
  
Laughter echoes throughout the group. Jill waited for it to stop before continuing. "According to my readings,   
our friend suffered the HOM-DAI, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved for only the most evil   
blasphemers. In all of my research, I've never read of this curse actually having been performed on someone."  
  
"That bad, huh?" Chris asked.  
  
Jill nodded. "Yes, they never used it because they feared it so. it's written, that if a victim of the HOM-DAI  
should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."  
  
"Like what that Moses guy did to that Pharaoh?" Vinny asked.  
  
Again, Jill nodded. All the men share nervous looks, really spooked.   
***  
Later on that night, almost fast asleep. Nicholai was in his tent, looking at a Russian Playboy magazine,   
Wesker was cleaning his gun, and Alfred was sleeping like a baby. Having just freshened up for bed, Jill exits   
the temple and steps past the sleeping Diggers. She spots the sleeping Alexia, her jeweled canopic jar snug   
under one arm, the Book Of The Dead laying loose under the other. Evelyn stares at the Book, nervously biting   
her lip, then she sneaks over, carefully steals it, and quickly tip-toes away.  
  
"That's called stealing, you know," Chris said once she had came back to her side of their camp. Apparently, he  
had saw the whole thing.  
  
Jill pulls out the key-box and turns it. "According to you and Leon, it's called 'borrowing.'"  
  
Chris regards the book in surprise. "I thought the Book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold."  
  
"It is," Jill replied. "But this is not the Book of Amun-Ra. This may be the Book of the Dead."  
  
"You sure you ought to be playing around with that?"  
  
Jill shrugged and unlocked the book using the key. "It's just a book, no harm ever came from a book, right?"  
  
Jill opens the cover, and the campfire flickers. She and Chris share a nervous look, then she shrugs and starts   
reading. "Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei..." She continues to read the text in Ancient Egyptian.  
***  
Inside Imhotep's coffin...  
  
Somehow, the decomposed mummy of Imhotep heard Jill's chanting. Then the corpse came to life and unleashed the  
most horriying and imhuman scream ever heard.  
***  
Alexia's eyes shot open. In an instant she saw that the book was gone and that Jill was reading the book out  
loud. She gets up and runs for her. "NO! YOU MUSTN'T READ FROM THE BOOK!"  
  
He skids to a stop as a strange, piercing whine is heard, coming from out in the desert. Chris and the others   
all leap to their feet. The three Umbrella henchmen run out of their tents.  
  
The whine turned out to be cawing, and once the noise gotten closer. And then right of the darkness, came a  
huge wall of crows. Chris grabs Jill, and with Leon at their side, the trio run for the crevice.  
  
"I thought the plague was supposed to be locusts!" Leon shouted.  
  
"Somebody blew the props for this!" Chris shouted back.  
  
The murder--and I do mean MURDER--of crows swarm into the camp and pecks and and all diggers that are not fast   
enough to avoid the onslaught. Vinny and the three henchmen make a break for the temple.  
***  
Alexia is now covered in crows. She holds the Book of the Dead tightly to her chest.   
  
"What have we done?" she whispered.  
***  
Chris, Jill, and Leon race down the corridor, Chris and Leon blasting crows along the way.  
***  
In another corridor, Vinny and the Umbrella henchmen run into a corridor. Nicholai is knocked down, and his  
eyeglasses is crushed in the stampede. He staggers to his feet squinting. Blurry figures vanish into the   
darkness. He staggers down a passageway, squinting, his hands out in front of him, groping, trying not to bump   
into anything.   
  
Then he felt something behind him. Slowly he turned around. Eventhough he couldn't see that well, he could see  
well enough that is was a DECOMPOSING MUMMY. Nicholai could only scream before the mummy overtook him.  
***  
The ground underneath Chris, Jill, and Leon began to shake. A short distance in front of them, the ground   
begins to rise in a mini-sand dune. Then hundreds of chittering scrabs come pouring out, and starts to scurry  
towards them. Chris, Jill, and Leon scream, turned the other was and haul ass out of there, Chris blasting at  
them with his grenade launcher and Leon using the Remmington.  
  
They race up the ramp, just ahead of the mass of scrabs.  
  
Chris and Leon leaps out onto a pedestal. Jill jumps up into a grotto on the other side of the narrow stairway.   
The horrible herd of vicious scarabs scurries between them, their ear-piercing chittering send shivers up Jill's   
spine. She leans back. The wall moves and Jill falls backwards through an opening. Chris and Leon watch the   
scarabs vanish up the staircase. Then they look across the way. Jill is gone.  
  
"Jill?" Chris called out. "Jill?!"  
***  
Jill sits up, shakes the sand out of her hair, fearfully looks around. It's almost dark. A shaft of moonlight   
filters in through a crack in the ceiling. Someone is standing in the middle of the room. Jill walks towards   
him. She immediately recognises him as Nicholai.  
  
Just as she reaches him, Nicholai turns around...and Jill finds herself staring into two empty eye sockets.   
Both of his eyes are missing. When he tried to say something, he could only gurgle and moan, because his tongue   
was also missing. The only thing Jill could make out was, "My eyes....my eyes..."  
  
When she tries to back away, Imhotep appears, scaring Jill beyond belief. Imhotep now looks like a bad-looking  
zombie in need of skin.   
  
The cursed mummy looks at her...with Nicholai's eyes in his eye sockets. "Anck-su-namun?"  
***  
Chris and Leon are banging the wall that Jill had fell through earlier. Chris huffed in frustration. "Dammit!   
Must be a trap door around here or something."  
  
Then they heard someone scream from top. Then Wesker, Alfred, and a digger appeared running down the ramp.  
  
"RUN YOU SONS A BITCHES! RUUUUN!" Wesker screamed.  
  
Chris heard the scrabs again. "Go."  
  
Both men join them as the herd of scarabs come their way. The digger suddenly trips and falls. Chris slows down,   
about to go back and help him. But it's too late. The digger screams in horror as the herd of scarabs run over   
him, eating straight through him, leaving behind the digger's half eaten skeleton. Wesker, Alfred and Leon   
react in horror. Chris's already running, races right past them. The others turn and haul-ass.  
***  
Jill's back is against the wall, leaving her at the mercy of Imhotep. She looked at Nichoali, who had fallen to  
the ground at some time, gurgling out, "He took my tongue."  
  
It was useless to ask him for help.  
  
Imhotep extended his hand out to her. "Kadeesh pharos Anck-su-namun!"  
  
Jill was petrified. Then Chris barreled down around the corner. "There you are! Would you quit playing, around?  
Let's get outta here already!" He sees the look in her eyes and turns in her direction. He jumped back at the  
sight of Imhotep. "WHOA!"  
  
Wesker, Leon, and Alfred came upon them a moment later. All three men were horrified at the sight of Imhotep.  
Imhotep looks at the three men, then turns back to Chris, unhinges his skeletal jaw, his skinless mouth stretches   
to an inhuman size, and lets lets out a horrific, primordial roar.  
  
Jill screams. Chris shudders, then, embarrassed by his fear, he opens his own mouth and roars right back at   
him. Then he incinerates Imhotep with a flame round from the grenade launcher, sending him to the floor. Chris  
then grabs Jill and they run, with Leon, Wesker, and Alfred behind them.  
  
"Did you see that thing?!" Wesker yelled.  
***  
Sand and wind whip through the ruins as Chris, Jill, Leon, Wesker, and Alfred stumble up out of the crevice,   
and come face-to-face with ten armed Magi--now dressed in the uniforms of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure  
Service. The Magi quickly raise their guns. Alexia is on her knees, still holding the Book of the Dead. Carlos,   
also dressed in his UBCS uniform, steps forward.  
  
He regards them with cold eyes. "I told you to leave or die. You refused, and now you may have killed us all.   
For you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than four thousand years."  
  
"Relax, I got him," Chris said.  
  
Carlos shook his head. "No mortal weapons can kill this creature. He is not of this world."  
  
Several Magi drag Nicholai up, he stares out with vacant sockets. Wesker and Alfred are especially horrified.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Alfred demamded.  
  
"We saved him," Carlos replied flatly. "Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave, all of   
you, quickly, before he finishes you all. We must now hunt him down, and try and find a way to kill him,  
before he consumes the earth."  
  
As Carlos and the other Magi pile down the crevice, Chris yelled out to them. "I told you I already got him!"  
  
Carlos stopped and turned around. "Know this, the creature will be coming for you. He must consummate the curse.   
And until he does, he will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop." He then turns and jumps   
down the crevice.  
***  
Vinny sloway backs up around Anubis, eyes wide, gun up. He turns around...  
  
...and finds himself face-to-face with Imhotep. The look on Vinny's face says it all. He screams and begins to  
back away. Imhotep advances forward. Vinny reaches into his shirt and pulls out a Christian cross hanging from  
a cord around his neck.  
  
"May the good Lord protect and watch over me as a shepherd watches over his flock," Vinny whimpered. That   
didn't work. He dropped the cross and his hands went to the assortment of religoius symbols and icons dangling  
around his neck. Vinny quickly grabs at the other symbols and icons, holding them out towards Imhotep, one   
after the other, trying to slow his progress: an Islamic Star and Crescent Moon necklace; a Hindu Brahma   
medallion; a small Buddhist Bodhisattva statue. All while blessing himself in Arabic, Hindi, Chinese and  
Latin. Nothing works. Imhotep's skeletal hand reaches for Vinny's throat.  
  
Then Vinny pulls out a Star of David and began chanting in Hebrew. That stops Imhotep in his tracks. He pulls  
his hand away from Vinny's neck.   
  
"The language of the slaves," Imhotep whispered in Hebrew. "I may have use for you." He holds out his hand,   
revealing several golden trinkets. "And the rewards...will be great."  
  
Vinny's eyes widen at the sight of the jewelry. "My prince."  
  
Imhotep raises his other hand, which holds Anck-su-namun's broken canopic jar. "WHERE ARE THE OTHER SACRED  
JARS?!"  
***  
Chris and Leon boost Jill up onto a camel. Wesker and Alfred throw Nicholai up onto another. Alexia, still   
clutching The Book Of The Dead, gets up on yet another. They all head off into the dark, windblown desert.  
  
And then..a skeletal hand suddenly punches through the sand accompanied by the most horrific, promordial shriek  
shriek imaginable. 


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter Nine: All Hell Breaks Loose  
  
British Outpost, Cairo--the next day  
  
A steamer trunk is slammed to the floor and thrown open. Chris throws a load of dresses into the trunk, nearly  
bruying a cat in the process. "I thought you didn't belive in that type of stuff."  
  
Jill proceeds to unpack her clothes. "Well, it takes an encounter with a four thousand year old walking-talking  
corpse to convert one."  
  
Chris throws a handful of her clothes into the trunk. "Forget it, we're out the door, down the hall, and gone."   
  
"No, we are not."  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
Chris continues to PACK Jill's clothes as she continues to UNPACK them. "No we are not. We woke him up, and we   
must try and stop him," she said.  
  
Chris stopped packing and looked at Jill. "We?! What we?! WE didn't read that book. I told you not to play   
around with that thing!"  
  
Jill rolled her eyes. "Alright then. I read the book, I woke him up, and I intend to stop him."  
  
Chris stretched a bra between his hands. "How? You heard the man. No mortal weapons can kill this guy."  
  
Jill grabs the bra and throws it into a drawer. "Then we'll find some IMMORTAL ones."  
  
Chris rested his hands on the trunk's edge. "There's that 'we' again."  
  
Jill kicks the lid shut, slamming it on his fingers. Chris yelps and angrily storms around the room sucking  
his fingers as Jill follows him. "According to that Book, once this creature has been reborn, his curse will   
spread, and as he grows in strength, so will his curse grow, infecting the people until the whole of the earth   
is destroyed."  
  
Chris wrung his sore fingers. "And is that supposed to be my problem?"  
  
"It's everybody's problem!"  
  
Chris sighed in frustration. "Look, lady, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I   
agreed to take you out there and bring you back, and I did, now were even, end of job, end of story, contract   
terminated."  
  
Jill looked hurt. "A contract? Is that all I am to you?"  
  
Chris looks at her dead in the eye. "You can either tag along with me, or you can stay here and try to be a   
hero. What's it going to be?"  
  
Jill met his gaze with her own. "I'm staying."  
  
Chris has had it with this woman. "Fine."  
  
"Fine," Jill replied.  
  
Chris storms out and slams the door. Then the door opens and Chris's hand reaches back in and throws a handful   
of frilly panties to the floor. Again he slams the door.  
***  
The casbah, the proverbial den-of-iniquity. Hard men, hard women and hard liquor. Meet Robert Kendo, (the gun  
shop owner from RE 2) drunk pilot who was a hero in the last war, now runs his sightseeing service. Right now,   
he is talking to a Egyptian hooker.  
  
"I'm the last of the Air Force still stationed here, you know?" He then steps into a floor fountain. "Look at  
that. Some idiot spilled his drink." He turned back to the hooker. "All the other guys died in the air and were   
buried in the sand."   
  
Kendo bumps into Chris. He leaves the hooker and follows Chris back to the bar. "Y'know, Redfield, Ever since   
the end of the Raccoon War, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me."  
  
Chris grinned and takes a seat next to Leon. "I guess we have our problems, don't we, Kendo?"  
  
Kendo sighed. "I just wish I would've chucked it with the other fellas, gone down in a flame of glory, instead   
of sitting around here, rotting..."  
  
Kendo and Chris finished the last line together. "...of boredom and booze."  
  
"Cheers." Kendo yanks the glass from Leon's hand, downs the liquid inside and slaps both men on the back.   
"Well, back to the airfield. Ha!" He teeters drunkenly off.   
  
Wesker and Alfred appear and take a seat beside the two heroes at the bar. "We're packed and ready to go, but   
the earliest flight to the States doesn't leave until the morning," Wesker said.  
  
"How's your friend doing?" Leon asked.  
  
"He's had his eyes and tongue ripped out," Alfred replied dryly. "What do you think?"   
***  
Inside Nicholai's room, Nicholai, is speaking with a severe speech impediment that makes Adam Sandler from   
Little Nicky appear normal to his guests. "I'm pleased...to meet you, your Highness." He reached for his   
guest's hand but Vinny swats it away.  
  
"Prince Imhotep does not like to be touched by other humans. A silly eastern superstition, I'm afraid," he  
said.  
  
Little did Nicholai realze that this was the creature that had taken his eyes and tongue, now dressed in a   
hooded black robe and wearing a ornate death mask.  
  
"Please forgive me," Nicholai said, reaching for a tea cup on the table, but knocks it overinstead, spilling   
tea everywhere.  
  
Vinny leaned in closer to the crippled man. "Oops. Mister Ginovaef, Prince Imhotep thanks you for your   
hospitality...and for your eyes...and for your tongue."  
  
The expression on Nicholai's face starts to change, very puzzled. Then it changes to pure fear. Vinny gets to  
his feet and backs away.   
  
"But I am afraid more is needed," Vinny continued. "The Prince says he must finish the job, consummate the   
curse which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves."  
  
Nicholai's please fell on deaf ears (or in Imhotep's case, lack thereof) as he pulled off his mask, preparing  
to finish what he had started back at Hamunaptra.  
***  
Back in the bar, Chris, Leon, Wesker, and Alfred link their glasses together. Then they down their drinks...  
and all three of them instantly spit out the liquid. Half the bar spits out their drinks as well.  
  
Wesker spat on the floor. "The Hell! That tasted just like--"  
  
Chris dropped his glass and turned to the fountain It was sprouting out...  
"Blood."  
  
"'And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood,'" Leon recited.  
  
A look passes over Chris's face, a realization. "He's here."  
***  
Jill calmly steps into a courtyard carrying a book. She is not paying attention to the dark clouds that have  
gathered all over the city, or the soldiers (extras from the RPD) who were starting tp panic.  
  
"Oh, Jill!"  
  
Jill turned around. Chris was running towards her. "Oh. You're still here."  
  
"We got problems."  
  
That's when the mayhem starts yet again. A barrage of hail and fire slams into the courtyard (and everywhere   
else in Cairo). Chris and Jill jump back. A water fountain bursts into steam. A wooden trellis catches fire.   
Chris and Jill run under the eaves as soldiers, servants and camels run in every direction, trying to avoid   
the maelstrom.  
  
When they reached a flight of stairs, Chris runs into Vinny. Chris grabs him and pushes him against the wall.  
"Vinny, you little stinkweed. Where you been?"  
  
A roar from upstairs distracted Chris, allowing Vinny to escape. Chris and Jill rush upstairs and into   
Nicholai's room. Upon entering the room, they skid to a stop as they spot Nicholai, or what's left of him,   
lying dead on the floor, his body shriveled to hale it's size. Drained of all organs and liquids.  
  
They turned to Imhotep, who is starting to regenerate. He now looks like your typical skinless zombie. In other  
words, he looks like an incredibly muscular, corpse-like vision from hell.   
  
Chris gulped. He now has Nicholai's assault rifle in his hand. "We are in serious trouble."  
  
Imhotep advances on Chris, who opens fire on him. Imhotep doesn't pay attention to the bullets as they tear   
into his body. Wesker, Leon, and Alfred charge into the room and are stunned at the sight of the regenerating  
mummy.  
  
Click. Click.  
  
The assault rifle is now empty.  
  
With hardly any effort, Imhotep shoves Chris into the air, sending him chrashing into Leon and the other two  
Umbrella henchmen. Seeing that he had taken care of that little nuisance for now, Imhotep turns to Jill, who  
backs up into a wall, terrified.   
  
Imhotep steps up to her. "You saved me from the undead. I thank you."  
  
He leans in, about to kiss her with his decayed face...  
  
...and that's when a white cat jumps onto the piano, hissing. Imhotep shrieks, and the balcony doors blows   
open. Imhotep then spins into a whrilwind of wind and sand and swirls out the doors.   
  
Chris assumes a sitting position, as does the other three men. "We are in VERY seroius trouble." 


	10. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Ten: Secrets Revealed  
  
Cairo Museum  
  
"What are doing here?" Alfred asked as he, Wesker, Jill, Leon, and Chris walk down the hall of the deserted   
museum.  
  
"There's only one person I know that can gives us answers," Jill replied.  
  
The group turn into the Old Kingdom display room and came upon Curator Burton...and Carlos Oliveira talking.  
Everybody stops.  
  
"YOU?!" Jill and the other four men screeched.  
  
Chris, Leon and the Umbrella henchmen quickly draw their guns. Carlos just scowls. Barry nods his head in   
greeting. "Miss Valentine. Gentlemen."  
  
"What's he doing here?" Jill asked, pointing to Carlos.  
  
"Do you truly wish to know?" Barry replied, "or would you prefer to just shoot us?"  
  
"After what I just saw," Chris replied, lowering his guns, "this had better be good."  
  
"You won't believe me," Barry said.  
  
"Try me," Chris replied.  
***  
Everyone is assembled around the tomb display of Seti The First. Barry sits on Seti's throne and tells his   
story.  
  
"We are part of an ancient secret society," he explained, "and we have a sacred mission, passed down through   
thirty-nine generations. For over four thousand years we have guarded The City Of The Dead. we are sworn at   
manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world."  
  
Carlos glared at the group. "And because of you, we have failed."  
  
Jill was appaled. "You think this justifies killing innocent people!?"  
  
"Yes!" both Barry and Carlos replied.  
  
"He's afraid of cats," Chris cut in. "What's that all about?"  
  
"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. Imhotep will fear them until he is fully regenerated," Barry   
replied.  
  
Carlos' lips were in a grim line. "Then he will fear nothing."  
  
Alfred was now scared. "Yeah, and you know how this guy gets regenerated?"  
  
"By killing everyone that opened that chest," Wesker replied.  
  
"And sucking them dry, that how!" Alfred finished.  
  
Barry nodded grimly. "Yes, the creature must first try and regenerate, and then he will attempt to resurrect   
the one he has loved for more than four thousand years."  
  
"Anck-su-namun."  
  
Barry and Carlos look at Jill, thunderstruck.  
  
"Back at Hamuaptra, when I saw him, he called me Anck-su-namun," Jill explained. "And then in Mister Ginovaef's   
quarters he tried to kiss me."  
  
"It's because it was you who read from the Book," Barry said. "He has chosen you to be the human sacrifice."  
  
"That's bad," Leon said.  
  
Carlos looked out the window. "We're gonna need all the help we can get." He pointed outside. "His powers are  
growing."  
  
Everyone follows Carlos' eyes. The sun is now going into a full eclipse.  
  
"'...and he stretched forth His hands towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of   
Egypt,'" Leon said.  
  
This was not good.  
***  
Back in Jill's room, Chris looks out a window at the British Soldiers manning the walls. Above and beyond them,   
is the eclipsed sun.  
  
Meanwhile, Jill is pacing the foyer. "We must stop him from regenerating." She turns to Alfred and Wesker. "Who  
else opened that chest?"  
  
"There was me, Alfred. Nicholai, of course," Wesker replied.  
  
"And my sister," Alfred replied.  
  
"What about Vinny?" Chris asked.  
  
Alfred shook his head. "Not him. He ran out of there before we opened the chest."  
  
Wesker adjusted his shades. "He was the smart one."  
  
"That sounds like Vinny," Chris said.   
  
Jill nodded. "We must find Alexia and bring her back here to the safety of the fort, before the creature can   
get to her."  
  
Chris looks at Jill, Wesker, and Alfred. "Okay, Jill you stay here. Wesker, Alfred, come with me."  
  
All three of him yelled out at once.  
  
"The hell with that! I'm not goin' nowhere! We're safe here."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not leavin, this fort for nothing."  
  
Jill was the last. "Who put you in charge? You can't just leave me behind like some old suitcase. REDFIELD!   
What are you doing?"  
  
Chris had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and carried her to her room. He closes the door and  
locks it with a key shaped like a spade (another prop from Resident Evil 2). Jill can be heard pounding on   
the door and yelling He then grabs Alfred. "This door doesn't open. She don't come out until I get back,   
right?"  
  
Alfred nodded. "Right."  
  
Chris turns to Wesker. "Right?"  
  
Wesker nods. "Right."  
  
Chris drops the key in Alfred's hand. "Let's go, Leon."  
  
Leon gulped. "I think I'll stay here."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Leon was on his feet. "Okay." 


	11. More Victims

Chapter Eleven: More Victims  
  
Alexia Ashford stumbles through the dark alleys, looking haunted. She clutches the Book of The Dead in one   
hand and her sacred canopic in the other.   
  
Meanwhile, Imhotep is stalking her. A vendor turns and sees Imhotep's horribly decayed face. He reacts and   
scurries away. Imhotep lifts his hood, covers his face, and moves in on the woman, who is heading into the   
bazaar.   
***  
Inside Alexia's office, Vinny is ransacking the place, pulling out drawers and files and throwing them on the   
floor. He finds a silver pocket watch, shakes it, then throws it into his pocket.  
  
"Well, well, well," a voice said from the door. "Lemme guess, spring cleaning, right?"  
  
Vinny spins around. Chris and Leon stand in the door. He turns and runs to the window. Chris grabs a chair and  
flings it a Vinny. The chair smashes into Vinny's legs, sending him to the floor.  
  
"Nice shot," Leon commented.  
  
"Here, let me help you up," Chris said as he walked over and lifted Vinny off the ground and slammed him into   
the wall. "You came back from the desert with a new friend, didn't you, Vinny?"  
  
"What friend?" Vinny whimpered. "You're my only friend."  
  
"Wrong answer." Chris tossed Vinny across the office. Then he grabs him and slams him against a file drawer.  
"What are you doing with this guy, huh?"  
  
"It is better to be the right hand of the Devil, than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am immune."  
  
Chris slammed him against the wall again. "Immune from what?"  
  
"Pishkah allat."  
  
Chris tightened his grip on Vinny. "What did you say?" He then dragged Vinny to the middle of the room, where   
the ceiling fan was at. "Tell me what this guy want, and don't lie to me." He then lifted Vinny off the ground,  
so that Vinny was barely an inch from the rotating blades.  
  
"The book!" Vinny screamed. "The black book they found at Hamunaptra! Imhotep wants it back. Said to me it  
would be worth it's weight in gold!"  
  
Chris lowered him back to the ground.  
  
"What does he want the book for?" Leon asked.  
  
"Come on, does it look like I know--" Vinny changed his tune when Chris hoisted him bach to the ceiling fan.  
"Something about bringing back his dead girlfriend back to life! He needs the book..." He turns to Leon.   
"...and you sister."  
  
They were interrupted by a woman's scream coming from the bazzar. Seeing that Chris was distracted, Vinny knees  
him in the groin. Chris doubles over and almost collapses. Vinny then jumps out the window, crashing into a   
vendor's stand. Chris and Leon quickly run to the window and look down in the bazzar.  
  
Down in the bazzar, the locals are screaming and backing away from the shriveled corpse of Alexia Ashford. A  
partially decayed hand reaches down and takes the sacred canopic jar out of the Alexia's shriveled hand. It's  
Imhotep, having regenerated even further. He now looks liks a skinless zombie. He looks up and catches eyes   
with Chris. Imhotep grins, then unhinges his jaw, his mouth stretches to an inhuman size, and then a huge  
swarm comes out of his mouth and races straight up at Chris and Leon, who both slam the shutters. The flies   
crash into the closed window and immediately spread throughout the bazaar, sending people screaming and running,   
while Imhotep cassually walks away.  
  
Leon and Chris look at each other, panicked.   
  
"Two down, two to go," Chris said.  
  
"Soon, he'll be coming after Jill," Leon said.  
***  
Back at the British outpost, Alfred turns from the window, while Wesker sits in a chair next to Jill's door,   
playing with his gun. Both look wired with fear.  
  
Alfred walks toward the door. "The hell with this. I'm going downstairs to get me drink. You want something?"  
  
"Yeah, get me a glass of bourbon, a shot of bourbon and a bourbon chaser," Wesker replied.  
  
Alfred nods and heads out. Wesker just sits there, alone. He reaches into his jacket pocket, pulls out his  
canopic jar and reguards it. A BREEZE suddenly comes in through the open window. The curtains flutter.   
Wesker gets up and goes over to shut it. He looks out the window...  
  
...and a mass of swirling sand comes rushing in the room, lifting him in the air. His body twists and turns   
and slowly shrivels as the life is sucked out of him. Then he collapses to the floor. The swirling   
sand changed, forming a human body.   
  
Imhotep/Alexander has how regenerated even further. He looks human, save for the gaping hole on the side of his  
face and another on his chest. A scarab runs out of the hole from his chest in into the other one. Imhotep  
promptly begins to chew on the scarab as he takes the canopic jar from Wesker's corpse and steps up to Jill's   
door.  
***  
Jill is asleep in her bed as sand begins streaming in through the keyhole, pouring onto the floor, forming a   
large mound. Jill starts to toss and turn. The sand is gone and in its place is Imhotep. He walks over to the  
sleeping Jill and studies her for a moment, thinking of his own lost love. He leans down and kisses Jill full   
on the lips.   
  
Jill opened her eyes and found herself sucking face with Inhotep. Then the door to her room was kicked open.  
  
"Hey!" Chris shouted. Get your ugly face of of her!"  
  
Imhotep stands up and says something threatening in Egyptian to Chris.  
  
Then Chris shoved the white cat into Imhotep's face. Imhotep shireked, then he stumbled towards the window, which  
was thrown as he spun, changing into the mass of sand and flew out the window.  
  
"You okay?" Chris asked Jill.  
  
"I'm fine," Leon replied.  
  
Chris looked at him before tending to Jill.  
  
"I'm fine, Chris," Jill replied. "Come on. We got to get to the museum." 


	12. Imhotep

Chapter Twelve: Imhotep  
  
Cairo Museum  
  
Upon arriving at the Museum, Jill and the others told Barry and Carlos about what had happened. Barry and   
Carlos was not too happy.  
  
Then Jill remembered something and she took off down the hall, with the men behind her. "Last month I came   
across an inscription that mentioned The Book Of The Dead."  
  
"You mean the one that we found at Hamunaptra?" Alfred asked.  
  
Jill nodded. "Yes. I dismissed it, because it talked about bringing people back from the dead. A notion  
I was unwilling to believe at the time."  
  
"Well, believe it, Jilly," Chris said. "That's what brought our dead buddy back to life."  
  
"And if Imhotep suceeds," Carlos cut in, "then we're screwed."  
  
Barry joins Jill at her side as she walked up the stairs. "What we have seen so far, are merely Imhotep flexing   
his muscles. Only at the moment of Anck-su-namun's resurrection will he be truly invincible."  
  
They reached several display cases. Jill finds what she is looking for. A huge black stone covered in   
hieroglyphics. She immediately began to translate the symbols. "I'm thinking that if the black Book Of The Dead   
can bring people back to life--"  
  
"--then perhaps, the golden Book Of The Living can return them to the underworld," Barry finished.  
  
"So if we find the golden book, then we can send this guy back to where he came from?" Chris asked.  
  
Barry nodded. "Yes."  
  
Alfred was looking outside. "Um...I think you might want to come to the window."  
  
Everyone rushed to the window. And they gasped at what they saw.  
  
Zombies. Half of Cairo (mostly extras from Resident Evil 2, 3, Code Veronica and Survivor) were zombified...and   
were looking for fresh meat.  
  
Leon gulped. "There goes my 'boils and sores' line."  
  
Jill looked at Chris. "I thought it was supposed to be a mob full of crazy people!"  
  
"Now we got a mob full of DEAD people," Chris replied grimly.  
  
"It has begun," Carlos said. "The beginning of the end."  
  
Jill runs back to the stone. "Not yet. Come on."  
***  
The army of zombies, led by Imhotep and Vinny marched and shambled up to the front door of the museum. Imhotep  
shouts something in Egyptian and the zombies rushed the door. Thankfully, it was locked for the moment, but it   
would be only be a matter of time before the zombies come rushing through.  
***  
"Okay let me see..." Jill looked at the tablet. "The Book of Amun-Ra is supposed to be hidded inside the statue   
of Anubis--"  
  
"But that's where we found the other book!" Alfred objected.  
  
"They pulled a switch," Jill murmured. "So the Book of Amun-Ra is located at..."  
  
"Come on, Jill!" Leon urged her. "Faster!"  
  
"Patience is a virtue," Jill replied.  
  
SMASH! The zombies have broken through the front door. Chris looked at the barging undead and turned to Jill.  
"Not right now it isn't!"  
  
"The Book of Amun-Ra is inside the statue of Horus!" Jill exclaimed, beaming brightly.  
  
"I'll get the car," Leon said, running to the emergency exit.  
  
Two zombies come shambling out a door and headed for Chris and Carlos. Chris knocked the first zombie down and  
smashed its head with his combat boot, while Carlos grabbed the other and chucked him over the railing. The  
zombie lands headfirst with a sickening splat, brain and skull fragments splattering all over the floor.   
Several more zombies were upon the one that had fallen, devouring its flesh. Chris and Carlos turned from the   
balcony, not wanting to lose their lunch.  
***  
Leon sneaks out of some bushes and quickly heads for his convertible. Suddenly, a splinter group of the zombie   
mob cames around the side of the museum. Leon quickly hides behind his car and waits for them to pass. (What?  
You think I'm gonna have Leon act like he was a zombie? The zombies would kill him in an instant.)  
  
Once the coast was clear, Leon jumps into the car, starts it, and backs it to the emergency exit. Chris, Jill,  
Carlos, Barry, and Alfred jump into the car. Then Vinny runs out of the museum and sees the group trying to  
escape.  
  
"Imhotep!" he shouted. "IMHOTEP!"  
  
In a window, Imhotep sees the group drive out. He unhinges his jaw, stretches his mouth to an inhuman size and  
lets out one of his horrific, primordial shrieks.  
  
As the car screeches away, the zombies come charging out the museum. Chris points his finger at Vinny and   
shouts, "You're gonna get yours, Vinny!"  
  
"Like I've never heard that before!" Vinny retorted.  
***  
Leon screeches to a halt in the bazzar. There were more zombies in the streers. Leon reached under his seat and  
pulls out a helmet. He shoves the helmet on his head and floors the gas. The car careens towards the undead,   
knocking them over like rotten bowling pins.  
  
Leon looked back. Only two were left standing, pratically untouched. "Damn. The 7-10 split," he said. "I always  
hated that in bowling."  
  
More zombies started to jump onto the moving car. Chris knocked one off into a stand and another into a utility  
pole, Jill poked another in the eyes and pushed him off, Carlos grabs two and smashes their heads together,   
Barry was blasting away with his trusty Colt Python, Leon had took off his helmet and proceeded to bash in a  
zombie's head with it, and Alfred smacked another with the butt of his sniper rifle.  
  
At one point, there were too many zombies in the road. Jill then spotted an oil drum nearby. Grabbing one of  
Chris's guns from his holster, she takes aim and fires a bullet in the oil drum.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
The resulting explosion sent dozens of bodies (and body parts) flying. ;)  
  
Whle Chris was busy knocking another zombie into a parked car, three zombies grab Alfred and pull him out of   
the car. The zombies move in on him, but Alfred is on his feet, his sniper rifle at the ready. He kills several  
of the undead, keeping them at bay.  
  
Then he runs out of ammo.  
  
But the zombies stays back, looking at him like rabid vultures. Alfred eyes them, filled with fear. The mob   
parts as Imhotep walks through them and up to Alfred, who whimpers in fear. Then he gets an idea, reaches into   
his pocket, and pulls out his jewel encrusted canopic jar. He holds it out for Imhotep, hoping that he would be   
spared.  
  
He was wrong. As soon as he had the jar in his posession, Imhotep claimed his last victim.  
***  
A zombie had popped up behind Leon. He elbowed it, and tossed him facefirst into another utility pole. That   
distracted him form what was ahead of him and as a result, he crashed the car into a fire hydrant.  
  
"Damn!" Leon cursed. "This is the second time this had happened!" He turned aound and sighed. "At least there's  
no oil tanker behind us."  
  
But the zombies were getting closer, however. "Everyone out the car!" Chris barked.  
  
Jill, and the three men pile out the car and out into the street. In an instant, the zombies surround them.  
Chris silently cursed to himself for leaving his gunnysack of weapons back in the fort.  
  
Then as they did with Alfred, the flanks of the undead parted and Imhotep stepped through. He is now fully  
regenerated. (For the remainder of the story, Imhotep is now Imhotep/Alexander)  
  
Barry paled. "He has consummated the curse, now all he need do is raise Anck-su-namun from the dead,  
then it will be the end of us."  
  
Imhotep/Alexander spoke in Egyptian, with Vinny acting as translator. "Keetah mi pharos, aja nilo, isirlan."  
  
"'Come with me my princess. It is time to make you mine, forever.'"  
  
Jill shoots Vinny a glare. "'For all etenity,' idiot."  
  
Vinny scowled at the woman.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander extended his hand. "Koontash dai na."  
  
"'Take my hand, and I will spare your friends.'"  
  
Jill was forced to make a decision. "Oh, boy." She turned to Chris. "Any bright ideas?"  
  
Chris frowned. "I'm working on it."  
  
Jill sighed. "You better think of something, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm   
coming after."  
  
Chris almost smiled. "You got guts."  
  
Jill smiled back. "And I would like to keep them."  
  
She turns to Imhotep/Alexander and takes his hand. Nothing happens. Imhotep/Alexander gently pulls her away   
from Chris and the others. Vinny sees the key-box poking out of Leon's pocket and he swipes that from him.  
  
"That's mine!" Leon shouted.  
  
Vinny grinned. "Thank you." He follows Imhotep/Alexander.  
  
As they walked away, Imhotep/Alexander shouts to the zombies in Egyptian, "Kill them all!"  
  
"No!" Jill shouted. She struggles against Imhotep/Alexander, but he is holding her in a grip of iron. "Let go  
of me!"  
  
The zombies are already moving in for the kill. Chris spots a manhole in the ground and pulls it up and shoves   
Leon in and jumps in after him. Carlos went next. Barry grinned at the imcoming undead. "Come on, you smelly  
bastards! I got something for you!" He yells down into the sewer, "Go! Kill the creature! I'll be all right!"  
  
He turns back to the incoming zombies. He opened his jacket...  
  
and revealed the four 'special' bombs attached to his vest. (Yes, it's the 4 bombs from the Extreme Battle mode   
in Resident Evil 2.) He ripped them off and tosses them at the zombies. Then he ran and jumped through the   
window of a nearby shop.  
  
The bombs detonated, annihalating all of the zombies in the area. Thankfully, it didn't destroy the city.  
When Barry stepped out of the destroyed window, he saw that all of the zombies had been eradicated. He looked  
at the manhole. "I hope that you destroy the creature," he whispered. "Good luck...you're gonna need it."  
  
Notes: Did you REALLY think that I was going to let Barry die? 


	13. Return To Hamunaptra

Chapter Thirteen: Return to Hamunaptra  
  
Kendo's Sightseeing Tours and Gun Shop  
  
The next morning (after seeing that Barry was all right) Chris, Carlos, and Leon--in Leon's wrecked car drives  
up to the sightseeing tours and gun shop where Kendo worked at.  
  
They didn't find Kendo at the airfield, so they decided to check the gun shop. Upon entering the shop, Kendo  
lunged at them with a shotgun. "Freeze!"  
  
All three men raised their hands. "DON'T SHOOT! WE'RE HUMANS!"  
  
Kendo realzed who they were. He lowered his shotgun. "Oops. Sorry."  
  
Chris took a step forward. "Kendo, we need to talk."  
***  
After Chris tells him about everything that had happened...  
  
"So what does this problem has to do with me?" Kendo asked.  
  
"Not a damn thing," Chris replied.  
  
That caught Kendo's attention. "Is it dangerous?"  
  
"You won't live through it."  
  
Now Kendo is interested. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"Everyone else we ran into--with the exception of Barry--has died," Leon replied. "Why not you?"  
  
Kendo thought about it for moment. "Okay. What's the challenge?"  
  
"Save the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and anything else, and save the world," Chris replied.  
  
A slow grin spreads across Kendo's face, then he gives them a snappy salute. "Robert Kendo at your service!"  
***  
A military helicopter (like the ones you see in the Code Veronica intro) races into the Sahara Desert. Robert  
Kendo is behind the stick--and slightly intoxicated. Leon and Carlos are sitting in the cargo area, scared out   
of their minds at Kendo's flying, and making Leon sick. Chris was strapped to the opening like he was in   
Vietnam. In his hands, he was holding a heavy Lewis machine gun.  
  
Kendo pointed to a large tornado of sand. "Hey, Chris!" he shouted. "Look at that! I've never seen one that   
big!"  
  
"Never?" Chris shouted back.  
***  
Way off across the desert, a large tornado of sand races over the dunes. The whirlwind comes to a stop and   
starts to dissipate. Jill and Vinny are suddenly ejected out of it, they land in a dune, Vinny on top of Jill.  
  
"Get off me!" Jill shouted, hitting Vinny on the head.  
  
The whirlwnd condenses and forms Imhotep/Alexander. He looks up into the sky, and sees the helicopter nearby.  
  
Jill saw it too, and knew that it could be only one person coming for her. "Chris," she whispered.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander knew by the look in Jill's eyes that it could be the same guy. He raises his hands, lets out  
one of his infamous shrieks, and creates a massive wall of sand, which headed straight for the chopper.  
***  
Back in the helicopter, Chris sees something behind him. He spat out his cigarette at the sight behind him. It  
was a massive wall of sand...and it was headed straight for them.  
  
"Kendo!" he shouted. "Get this thing moving!"  
  
Kendo looks over the side and sees what's coming. He laughs, throws the throttle, and puts the helicopter into  
overdrive. Chris looks behind them. The sand wall was getting closer. Then he sees a giant face forming in the   
sand.  
***  
Back on the ground, Imhotep/Alexander opens his eyes and smiles at his prey.  
***  
In the air, the image of Imhotep/Alexander grins at Chris, who cocked the Lewis gun and opened fire on the wall   
of sand, ad-libbing all the way.  
  
"DIE, SCUMBAG! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WAAHH HA HA HA HA HA HA! WHO'S YOUR DADDY NOW, BITCH?! AH HA HA HA HA   
HAAAH! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?! BRING IT ON! WAHHH, HA HA HA HA HA HA! AHHH, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAH!" (Note. Sorry.   
Surviving 2 Umbrella outbreaks and what's going on in this story can do some things to a person. :))  
  
Carlos and Leon facefaulted.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander's face begins to laugh, then his jaw unhinges, his mouth opens wide, and he engulfs the   
chopper. Chris, Carlos and Leon were screaming at the top of their lungs, while Kendo blindly fights for   
control, elated at this situation. "Hang on, guys!"  
***  
Back on he ground, Jill yelled at Imhotep/Alexander. "Stop it! You'll kill them!"   
  
"I think that's the general idea," Vinny mused.  
  
Seeing that she had to do something, Jill ran over to Imhotep/Alexander, grabbbed him, and kissed him hard   
on the lips. Imhotep/Alexander's concentration on his wall of sand was broken, and it dissipated. But the   
damage was already done. Smoke billowing out its rotors, the helicopter crashed into a sand dune.  
***  
Chris was seeing stars. "No, mommy, I don't wanna do my homework," he said. He then shook the cobwebs out of   
his head and used his Bowie knife to free himself.   
  
Leon is hanging upside down from his seat. "Excuse me. A little help would be useful IF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH   
TROUBLE!!"  
  
Chris cut Leon down. Carlos undid the safety belt of his seat and fell to the ground. He then yanks the Lewis   
gun off it's mount. He throws the machine-gun over one shoulder, a cartridge belt over the other and staggers   
away. Chris and Leon look into the cockpit. Robert Kendo is dead, his neck broken, and a smile on his face.   
  
"That's a better way to die, rather tham being eaten by zombies," Leon said.  
  
The chopper suddenly starts to move, the sand sinks under their feet, they quickly high-tail-it away. Chris,   
Leon and Carlos make it to some rocks and look back. The helicopter, with Robert Kendo inside, slides  
away over a dune. Chris gives it a salute. The chopper vanishes over the dune and into the quicksand. 


	14. Here We Go Again

Chapter Fourteen: Here We Go Again  
  
Hamunaptra Ruins  
  
"Okay, now what the hell does this Horus guy look like?" Chris asked as he handed out weapons to Carlos and  
Leon.  
  
Leon took the two MAC-1 Ingram submachine guns and some more ammo for his VP70 pistol and Irons' Desert Eagle.  
"Look for a guy with the head of a falcon."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Once they were prepared, they made their way down a long, winding, narrow staircase, down into the bowels of   
the necropolis. A passageway to hell.   
***  
Somewhere in the ruins, Jill follows Imhotep/Alexander into the underground cemetery. She stops at the sight   
of all the big hairy rats scurrying through the mausoleums and over the gravestones. Vinny shoves his revolver   
into her back, pushing her forward.  
  
"Keep moving," he ordered.  
  
Jill glared at him. "Y'know, bad guys such as yourself always get what's coming to them in the end."  
  
Vinny tried to laugh it off, but then he looked at Jill. "Really?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Vinny looks even more worried, he nervously starts chewing on his lip. All three of them walk over the bridge   
crossing the disgusting detritus moat. Jill looks down at it, horrified.  
***  
In another passageway, our three heroes ran into a giant spider, which Chris used an acid round from his   
grenade launcher to kill it.  
  
"Damn. This place gets more disgusting creatures than Raccoon," Chris mumbled.  
  
While he and Carlos were trying to dig out a collapsed doorway, Leon noticed an amethyst scrab on the far wall.  
"Wow," he said, walking over to the wall and pulling it out. He looks at the scarab in his palm. It starts to  
glow. And then something inside it starts to wiggle.  
  
Leon turned back to the other two guys. "Hey, you guys! Look at this!"  
  
The wiggling continues; and then the scarab breaks out of its cocoon and instantly burrows into Leon's palm,   
who begins to freak out and scream.  
  
Chris and Carlos run up and rips the arm off Leon's shirt. The scarab is now burrowing up Leon's arm. While   
Carlos is holding Leon, Chris whips out his Bowie knife and grabbed Leon's arm. Leon's eyes widen in terror   
as the knife passes in front of his face. Leon screams even louder, obviously being cut open. Chris's hand   
flicks the scarab away.  
  
The scarab hits the floor and immediately starts scurrying back towards Leon, wanting to finish the job.  
  
Chris pulls out his Beretta and blows it away.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Bite me," Chris smirked.  
***  
The gunshot echoes into the chamber as Imhotep/Alexander, Jill and Vinny step up to the strange altar, where   
four thousand years ago Imhotep/Alexander tried to bring Anck-su-namun back to life.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander scowls at the sound and angrily reaches into a canopic jar. He pulls out the crusted remains   
of Anck-su-namun's heart, crushes it to dust in his hand and starts reading from The Book Of The Dead. Then he   
blows the dust against a mausoleum wall.. and the wall starts to come alive.  
  
Jill and Vinny stare at the wall, both of them wide-eyed. Two forms emerge from the mausoleum's wall. Horrific-  
looking mummified corpses, two of Imhotep's long dead Priests (more zombies in makeup).  
  
"Kill them," Imhotep/Alexander ordered, "and wake the others!"  
***  
Chris squeezes through a small crevice in a wall and drops to the floor of a dark chamber. He picks up his   
gunnysack and scans the darkness. Something is glittering inside the room. Leon and Carlos crawl in behind him.  
  
Chris notices a shaft of light, high above him, shooting through a small hole in the ceiling and stopping   
against a wall next to one of the mirror disks. Chris aims his gun, and fires. The bullet strikes the disk's   
pedestal, spinning the mirror into the shaft of light. The shaft of light hits the disk and bounces around the   
room from one disk to another, until the whole chamber is lit up. It's an enormous treasure chamber, filled to   
overflowing. Everything sparkles and shines. The wealth of Egypt. Chris, Leon and Carlos are in awe.  
  
"Oohh," all three men said at the same time.  
  
I SAID AWE! A-W-E!  
  
"Awe," they corrected, sweatdrops forming on the back of their heads.  
  
Better.  
  
Leon looked around the room. "Can you believe--"  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Is it really--"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Can we take--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
That's when the two mummified Priest-mummies walk in.  
  
Chris had his Remmington shotgun out and jacked a round into the chamber. "What the hell are those guys?"  
  
"Imhotep's priests," Carlos replied.  
  
"Okay," Chris said. Then all three men blasted on the mummified priests. Chris blasted one in half with his  
shotgun. He doubled over as he saw the legs of the mummy he had blasted in half walk towards them. Chris, Leon,  
and Carlos slowly backed away.  
  
Then a combination of mummies and zombies came crawling out the woodwork. Chris placed the Remmington back into  
his gunnysack and pulled out his two Berettas. The three worked together, Chris and Leon keeping the zombies at   
bay, while Carlos blasted the mummified priests with the Lewis gun.  
  
Then a pack of Cerebrus (the zombie dogs) came running in, wanting a piece of the action. Carlos diverted his  
attention from the priests for a moment to deal with the dogs. One of them came through and tried to pounce on  
Leon, but he ducked and the dog ended up pouncing on a priest instead.  
  
Two more mummies slowly dig their way up out of the floor. More mummies start coming out of the walls and   
crawling out of the piles of gold. Chris had to switch back to the Remmington, since the zombie menace was over  
but the mummies remained. Seeing that this was a fight that they could not win, the three men turned and ran   
down the passageway.  
  
Then Vinny creeped into the chamber. He stares in wonder at all the treasure. Then he falls backwards into a   
pile of jewels and rolls about, laughing maniacally.  
***  
Jill wakes up, finding herself chained on the altar. The last thing she remembered was that Imhotep/Alexander   
had told her through Vinny that he wants her heart, her liver, kidneys, and the 'slimy things underneath her   
stomach,' which she guessed were her intestines. When she confronted Imhotep/Alexander about it, his 'response' was to  
headbutt her, knocking her out cold.  
  
She realized that there was something on her stomach. When she looked down, she realized that it was a fat  
disgusting rat. When she heaved it off of her, she turned...  
  
...and found herself looking into the mummified face of Anck-su-namun's corpse.  
  
Jill's screams echoed all throughout the cemetary.  
***  
BLAM!  
  
Chris takes out another mummy-priest with the shotgun.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Leon takes out two zombies with head shots with his VP70.  
  
BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!  
  
Carlos shot another Cerebrus dog full of holes. The three men ran down a passageway, zombies and mummies hot on  
their heels. The men race around a corner. More mummies. They race around another corner. More zombies.   
  
"This definetly sucks!" Chris yelled.  
  
Click. Click.  
  
Carlos threw the Lewis gun aside. "I'm out!"  
  
"Here!" Chris threw Carlos the Remmington and pulled out the AK-47. They race into a small chamber, and saw  
the statue of Horus, standing upright on one side of the wall.  
  
"There he is!" Leon shouted, running over to the statue. "Hello, Horus, old boy."  
  
Chris and Carlos followed suit. Chris looked back and saw that the mummies were gaining. He reaches into his  
gunnysack and pulled out a hand grenade (he ran out of dynamite).  
  
Chris pulled the pin and threw it at the door they had come from. "Time to close the door."  
  
The grenade explodes, causing a cave in and blowing mummies and zombies apart. However, before the grenade went   
off, a Cerebrus came running in and pounced on Chris. Fortunately, Chris had his assault rifle raised, and the   
zombified dog had clamped its teeth onto the assault rifle, knocking the both of them down.  
  
Chris pulled out his Beretta and shoved the barrel underneath the dog's chin. "Bite THIS!" He pulled the   
trigger and sent the poor dog's brains all to the ceiling. Knocking the corpse from off of him and yanking the  
assault rifle from its mouth, he turns to Carlos and Leon. "I'm okay!"  
  
The three men went to work on the secret compartment.  
***   
Chained tight to the top of the altar, Jill struggles to free herself, but to no avail. She stops as Priest   
mummies start surrounding the altar. Jill is horrified as the hideous mummies kneel down and begin to chant,   
which now sounds even more horrific due to the lack of tongues, jaws and mouths in the room.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander steps up to her and Anuck-sa-namun, carrying the black Book Of The Dead. His hand reaches out   
and lovingly caresses Anck-su-namun's decayed cheek.  
***  
Chris and Leon are digging away at the seams of the secret compartment, which starts to give. Carlos  
spots another group of rotting mummies coming down a dark passageway, heading right for them.   
  
"Persistent, aren't they?" Leon asked mildly.  
  
Carlos grabbed the shotgun and reloaded it. "You two, keep digging."  
  
Chris and Leon redouble their efforts, pulling harder on the seam. The compartment starts to loosen. It is   
about to give.  
  
Then, just as Chris was about to pry the seal free, Leon looked up...and saw something on the ceiling.  
  
"Chris," he shouted. "MOVE!"  
  
Chris does what he says, leaving his crowbar in the seam. Something drops down in front of them, hissing   
softly. To Chris, it looked like someone was turned inside-out. "What the hell is THAT?"  
  
"It's a Licker," Leon explained.  
  
"You sure?" Chris asked.  
  
"Pretty sure. Claire and I fought these things back in Raccoon City."  
  
"Made me wish I was still around there. Speaking of which, where IS Claire?"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when the Licker screeched and was preparing to leap at Leon with its claw,  
when Chris saw that he had left his crowbar in the seam. He raised his assault rifle, and fired a single round.  
  
The round missed the Licker completely...  
  
...and struck the crowbar, prying the seam loose.  
  
Chris guessed right. Just like what had happened with the diggers back at the Anubis statue, salt acid sprayed   
forth from the seams, and caught the Licker in the back just as it jumped at Leon. When it landed, the Licker's  
back was almost gone.  
  
Leon wrinkled his nose. "Eww."  
  
While Carlos continues to blast at the incoming mummies, Chris and Leon pull an ornate chest out of the secret   
compartment. Chris rips off the lid, reaches inside and pulls out a heavy burlap bag.  
  
He and Leon exchange nervous, excited looks. Then he reaches into the bag and slowly pulls out the golden Book  
Of Amun-Ra. Golden light reflects off their faces as they stare at it in wonder.  
  
The shotgun goes empty. Carlos throws it to the side and pulls out his scmitar. "Go! Save Jill! Kill the   
creature!" he shouted as he threw himself into the mummy horde, swing and hacking at the mummies.  
  
Chris digs into his gunnysack, this time pulling out some C4 and a detonator. After combining the two, he set  
the timer and threw the explosive against the far end of the wall. Then he and Leon hit the deck.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The explosive blew a hole into the wall, allowing them to escape. Carlos was still busy slicing the mummies in   
the corridor. 


	15. To The Rescue

Chapter Fifteen: To The Rescue  
  
Outside the ruins, Vinny staggers across the sand, dragging a saddlebag filled with treasure. He throws it over   
the rear of a camel, and starts to climb up, but he hesitates. He looks back at the temple door, contemplating   
about whether or not he should go back. Then his greed gets the better of him and he quickly climbs off the   
camel and scurries back towards the door.  
***  
Inside the ruins, Imhotep/Alexander reads from the Book of the Dead. The rotten Priest-mummies rock back and   
forth, chanting. Jill struggles to free herself, cursing herself on leaving her lockpicks back at the museum.   
Then suddenly, the spirit of Anuck-sa-namun wafts up out of the swirling pool and over to the sacred jars. It   
passes through them and into Jill, who jerks as though she's been electrified. The soul passes through her and   
into Anck-su-namun's body.  
  
The chanting priests, and Imhotep/Alexander reading reach a crescendo. Anck-su-namun's crusty eyelids suddenly   
pop open. Jill stares at her in disbelief.  
  
Anck-su-namun's rotted head turns and looks at Jill with empty sockets. Jill begins to freak out and struggles   
wildly at her bonds. Then she notices Imhotep/Alexander holding the ancient sacrificial knife above her chest.  
  
"With your death," he said in Egyptian, "I WILL BE INVINCIBLE!"  
  
Then Leon came running in from a stairway, holding the Book of Amun-Ra in his hands. "Jill! Jill! I found it!"  
he shouted.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander saw what Leon was holding in his hand. "The Book of Amun-Ra," he whispered.  
  
"Leon!" Jill shouted back. "Shut up and get me off of this thing!"  
  
Chris, who had snuck in behind Leon, spots a sword nearby. He grabs it, jumps onto a gravestone, and leaps over  
the mummified priests and their leader. He kicks the knife out of Imhotep/Alexander's hand. Then he started to  
work on her chains. Imhotep/Alexander then orders the priests to attack.  
  
"Leon" Jill shouted. "Open the book! That's the only way to kill him!"  
  
Leon is struggling to open the Book of Amun-Ra, but can't since it was locked. "Jill! I can't open this! It's  
locked!"  
  
Chris manages to cut off one of the chains holding Jill's hands. Then he tossed something to her. She realizes   
that he had thrown her one of her lockpicks. She grabs it and starts to work on her locks.   
  
Then Leon sees the elaborate lock on the cover. "Hey! We need the key! What do I do?!"  
  
Jill was fumbling with the lock on her wrist. "Read the inscription on the cover!" She manages to get the lock  
on her wrist free and begins to work on the locks on her legs.  
  
Leon attempts to read the inscription on the cover, but his Egyptian is clearly bad. "Keetash...naraba...  
Damn it!"  
  
Imhotep/Alexander moves in on him, and Leon backs away, still trying to translate the inscription. "Ebarra im   
hatu Kashka ummmmm--? Damn! I knew I should've paid more attention in Ancient Egyptian class!"  
  
Leon trips and falls on his butt, and Imhotep/Alexander advances on him. Chris is still fending off the mummies  
and Jill freed one of her legs from the locks.  
  
He looked at the conver and blurted out, "Rasheem Aaaaa ANUBIS!"  
  
Jill finally frees herself from the last chain and scrambles beside Chris, who just got finished decapitiaing a   
mummy. From the far side of the room, a set of double door opened and five T-103 units--all wearing green   
trenchcoats came marching into the room. (The T-103 are the Mr. X units from RE2 and Survivor, for those who   
don't know)  
  
Chris and Jill facefaulted. "Great. More Tyrants," Chris said. "So much for the mummies soldiers."  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better," Jill said.  
  
Chris looked at her. "That's my line."  
  
The Tyrants marched together in pairs, their steel boots stomping on the floor. Then they turned to Chris and   
started to advance on him. Then something grabs Jill by the shoulder and spins her around. Jill finds herself  
faced with the reanimated corpse of Anuck-sa-namun. In her other hand, she is holding Imhotep/Alexander's   
knife.  
  
"Shit," Jill muttered.  
  
The mummy then proceeds to chase Jill all over the cememtary, wielding the knife as she did. Leon was trying to  
translate the inscriptions on the cover and Chris was dodging hammer punches, clotheslines, overhead punches,   
and steel boots to the face by the onslaught of Tyrants.  
  
"Leon! Finish the inscription, you idiot!" Jill yelled as she ran past him with Anuck-sa-namun on her heels.  
  
"You have got to be kidding," Leon muttered. He quickly looks back at the hieroglyphs on the book cover,   
fumbling badly under pressure. "Ummm, Hootash im...Hootash im..." He yelled out to Jill. "What's this last   
symbol here?"  
  
"What's it look like?" Jill shouted back.  
  
Leon squinted at the symbol. "It looks like a stork!"  
  
Now Anck-su-namun grabs Jill by the throat. She raises the knife in her other hand, but Jill grabs her wrist   
and wrestles Anuck-sa-namun for the knife. "Ah! Ah! Ahmenophus!" she cried.  
  
Leon looked at the symbol even closer. "Oh. Now I remember."  
  
The Tyrants now have Chris on the floor. They close in on him. Then they raised their hands, preparing to   
hammer-punch Chris to death.  
  
"Hootash im Ahmenophus!" Leon shouted.  
  
The five Tyrants brought their fists down on Chris...and stopped. Chris opened his eyes. Five pairs of fists,   
each the size of a human head, were mere inches from his body. Then the Tyrants backed up and stood still.  
  
"Destroy them!" Imhotep/Alexander shouted. "I command you to destroy them!" He turned to Leon. "Give me that  
book!"  
  
Leon turns and runs, but not before shouting in Egyptian to the five Tyrants to kill Anuck-sa-namun.   
Imhotep/Alexander stared in horror as the Tyrants knocked his love to the ground, then they hammer-punched her  
to death.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander screams in rage and horror, then turns and angrily heads for Leon, who now sees the angry   
mummy heading in his direction and bolts. Imhotep/Alexander traps Leon to a wall, grabs him, lifts him up, rips   
the Book Of The Living out of his hand slams him against the wall.  
  
Chris runs up and swings his sword at Imhotep/Alexander. He slices Imhotep/Alexander's right arm off. It drops   
to the ground. Imhotep/Alexander drops Leon and spins around and faces Chris, who merely grins.  
  
"Let's see how tough you are without your right arm," he taunted.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander grabs Chris with his left arm and throws him halfway across the cemetery. Chris slams into a   
gravestone, bounces off and crashes to the ground.   
  
Chris gets to his feet shakes it off. "Okay, he's lefthanded."  
  
Imhotep/Alexander grabbed his arm and reattached it back into place as he walks toward Chris with murder in his   
eyes. Meanwhile, Leon is holding something in his hand. "Jill!" he shouted, holding the key-box in his hand, "I   
got it!"  
  
Jill runs to Leon and sees Chris fending off Imhotep/Alexander. "Chris! Can you keep him busy?" she shouted.  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Chris is sent flying across the cememtary. He lands on the ground. "No problem."  
  
He looks up and sees Imhotep/Alexander standing above him. He picks him up and onve again throws him across  
the cememtary.  
  
While Chris was getting manhandled, Jill had made it back to Leon and was in the process of unlocking the Book   
of Amun-Ra. She opens it and leafs through the golden pages, trying to find the right incantation that will  
sent Imhotep/Alexander back to the underworld.  
  
Chris is now feeling the effects of being thrown around like a rag doll. Imhotep/Alexander sees it as his   
chance to finally get rid of Chris once and for all. He grabs him by the throat and lifts him off his feet.   
Chris hangs there, a dazed mess.  
  
"Now," Imhotep/Alexander said, "It's YOUR turn to die."  
  
He stretches his mouth, preparing to do something very bad to Chris.  
  
Jill finally found the right incantarion. "Kadeesh mal...kadeesh mal..."  
  
Imhotep/Alexander drops Chris, pivots and looks at Jill, a look of sheer terror on his face.  
  
Jill finished the incantation. "Pared oos...pared oos!"  
  
A bright light from the top of the stairway caught Imhotep/Alexander's. Then, Anubis, the jackal-headed God of  
Death, came down on a horse-drawn chariot. He ran straight through Imhotep/Alexander, taking the latter's soul   
with him. Then he vanished.  
  
Chris stumbled over to Jill and Leon and picks up the sword. Imhotep/Alexander sees the trio and makes a   
beeline for them.  
  
"You said that the book would kill him!" Chris said.  
  
Chris took a step forward...and ran Imhotep/Alexander through with the sword. The now-mortal priest stares at   
the sword sticking out of his stomach in disbelief. He stumbles back into the black pool and starts to sink.   
His body begins to deteriorate as he sinks into the murk. He says something in Egyptian before his face decays  
back into what Chris, Leon, and Jill had found back in the coffin and it sinks.  
  
Jill translate what Imhotep/Alexander had just said. "'Death is only the beginning.'"  
  
They turn to leave. And then...  
  
SPLASH!!  
  
Something leapt out of the water. It is Imhotep, now Alexander Ashford. His skin is now a sickly-looking green   
and his hands are tied behind his back and his eyes are covered by a blindfold. Something that appeared so be   
sackcloth covered the lower half of his body. A huge mandible-like extension was protruding from his right   
shouder. Alexander's chest expanded and opened, revealing his first-generation Tyrant-like heart.  
  
"Okay, I've seen that thing before," Chris said, "only it was hanging on a hook."  
  
Alexander--now Nosferatu swung his mandible along the ground, creating a cloud of poison gas. Chris, Leon, and   
Jill all dodged the gas and ended up near Chris's gunnysack. Chris pulls out the assault rifle he had earlier,  
Leon yanks out the twin Ingrams, and Jill claimed a grenade launcher, loaded with freeze rounds.  
  
Nosferatu tried his little poison trick again, and once again all three dodged it. Scrambling to their feet,  
they opened fire on the monster. Nosferatu was forced back by the onslaught of bullets and freeze rounds, but  
he wasn't going to give up. Then...  
  
"I got you now!" a female voice--not Jill's--said.  
  
BANG!  
  
The heart of Nosferatu exploded. He roared in pain...then he fell back into the black pool. Jill, Chris, and  
Leon turned to where the source of the voice and the gunshot came from.  
  
"CLAIRE?!" all three yelled.  
  
Claire Redfield stood there, holding Alfred's sniper rifle in her hands. "Sorry I'm late. When I arrived at   
Cairo Airport, the whole airport was crawling witn zombies! I went to Kendo's airstrip and gun shop, but you   
had already left, so I had to take a camel to get here!"  
  
"Too bad," Leon smirked. "You missed most of the action."  
  
"I got enough of that on my way here," Claire replied. "Let's get out of here. This place is giving me the   
creeps."  
  
"The next time I leave for someting important and don't call, please don't come searching for me," Chris said. 


	16. Last Escape

Chapter Sixteen: Last Escape  
  
Vinny staggers across a chamber, straining under the weight of another saddlebag filled with treasure. He spots   
a large, ornate staff sticking out of a wall. He throws the saddlebag over the staff and collapses against the   
wall, exhausted.  
  
And then the weight of the treasure pulls the staff down, which starts a massive aural chain reaction.  
  
Vinny backs away from the wall, wide-eyed, filled with fear. All the walls start to sink into the ground,   
driven by tons of pouring sand. Vinny turns and bolts out of the chamber.  
***  
(Five Minutes before they're screwed. Think of it as the infamous self-destruct sequence that you see in the  
RE games.)  
Back in the cementary Jill, Leon, and the Redfield siblings look around as the walls start to descend.  
  
"Oh, boy," Claire said.  
  
Chris grabs Jill's hand. "Come on! Let's get the hell outta here!"  
  
The group start to run, racing past the sinking pillars. Leon ends up tripping on a stone, sending the Book of  
Amun-Ra into the black pool. He decided to bitch about that later, as he rejoined the others as they ducked   
into a descending doorway.  
***  
(Four Minutes)  
Vinny scampers down a passageway, the ceiling getting lower and lower until he has to crouch. And then he has   
to stick the torch between his teeth and crawl on his hands and knees.  
***  
(Three Minutes)  
Chris, Claire, Jill and Leon crouch-run into the treasure chamber. Jill skids to a stop, and looks in wonder at   
all the treasure, as sand rains down on them. "Hey! We got to--"  
  
Chris grabs her again and quickly pulls her through the mounds of treasure towards a sinking doorway on the far   
side of the room. The sound of the sinking walls is deafening.  
  
Vinny crouch-runs into the treasure chamber. Chris, Claire, Jill and and Leon charge past him. He joins them as   
they run up a staircase, heading for a descending doorway, which is already half gone, it's now only four feet   
high...now three feet high...now two feet. Leon and Claire dive through the narrow gap. Then Chris dives   
through, he spins around. Jill dives, but gets stuck in the middle, about to get cut in half.  
  
Chris grabs her arm and yanks her through in the nick of time. Vinny reaches through the narrowing gap with his   
hand.  
  
"REDFIELD!" Vinny screamed.  
  
Chris grabs Vinny's hand, but it's too late. Vinny yanks his hand back just as the top of the door crashes to   
the floor.  
  
"Goodbye, Vinny," Chris said.  
***  
(Two Minutes)  
Vinny quickly crawls back down the stairs as the ceiling SLAMS down behind him. He stands up and looks  
around with his diminishing torch.  
  
All the doorways FINISH CLOSING. There's no way out. He is now trapped. And then he hears something, and turns   
around. Over in the corner, on a pile of gold, a scarab stares at him, CHITTERING. Vinny waves his flickering   
torch at the scarab and backs away.  
  
"Get back!" he yelled.  
  
He stands in the middle of the treasure chamber as dozens upon dozens of scarabs boil up out of the floor   
around him.  
  
Vinny is absolutely terrified. The scarabs start to move in. His torch is about to die out, but he had another  
option available to him. He pulled out his gun and pressed the barrel to his head.  
  
The flame on his torch goes out.  
  
BANG!  
  
The scrabs were upon Vinny's body before it had hit the floor.  
***  
(One Minute)  
The group has made it outside, but the temple is collapsing all around them. They dodge falling columns and   
stones as they ran to the front entrance.  
  
(Thirty seconds)  
A sinking crevice drops out right behind them, and chases them out through the front gates. The whole place   
rumbles ominously.  
  
(Five seconds)  
They make it down the ramp as more ruins crash down behind them. A massive cloud of sand and dust billows out   
over the wall and into the air. our heroes and all the stray camels that were hanging around the ruins race out   
into the desert  
  
(Time's up!)  
They stopped runnning and watch Hamunaptra sink into the sand in a cloud of sand. Then somthing grabs Leon's   
shoulder. He thought it was another scrab, but calmed down when he saw that it was just Carlos, mounted atop  
a camel.  
  
"Thank you for giving me a heart attack!" Leon panted.  
  
Carlos ignored him and turned to Jill and Chris. "I personally thank you for saving us," he said. "You have  
killed the creature, and also destroyed Hamunaptra!"  
  
"That was unexpected," Chris admitted.  
  
"Things happen," Carlos replied. "Thanks again." He then took off on his camel.  
  
Leon kicked a pebble on the ground. "Well, I guess we go off empty-handed...again."  
  
Chris looks at Jill. "I wouldn't say that."  
  
Jill returns the look, and then she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Chris returns the kiss. Leon  
snorts in disgust and turns to Claire, who was looking on.  
  
"Can you believe this?" he said. "They fall in love and what do I get? I got a wrecked car, a scarab in my arm,  
I lost the book of Amun-Ra, I almost got killed numerous times and--"  
  
Claire silenced him by grabbing him and kissing him hard on the mouth. "Leon, shut up. You talk too much."  
  
Leon grinned. "Maybe I can get Ark to play as Jill's brother in the sequel."  
  
They kissed again. Chris and Jill broke off their kiss and smiled at each other. Leon and Claire did the same   
thing. He jumps onto a camel and helps Claire onto it. Chris climbs onto a camel, reaches down and grabbed   
Jill, pulling her up in front of him. Both men slap the reins of their camels and they start to move out.  
  
What Jill and Chris didn't notice--until thay had returned to Cairo--was that the saddlebag was loaded with  
Vinny's stolen treasure, as Chris, Jill, Leon and Claire ride off into the sunset.  
  
End.  
  
The Headcrook's Notes: Whew! I'm Finished! Thanks to all of the pepole who have read my story and liked it!  
I am most definitely going to write the sequel to this bad boy. On a sad note, I had to pull out Big Trouble  
in Little China for my personal reasons. Oh, well. Shit happens. But on the bright side, I'm working on another  
Tiger and Dragon story in the Street Fighter section as well as some other things, so be on the lookout for   
those.  
  
This is The Head of The Crooked Party, alias, The Headcrook, signing off. 


End file.
